Kokua
by Gear's Girl
Summary: "Hey Sailor," her soft voice greeted him as her face smiled back through the screen in front of him. "Hey Sunshine…" he said a grin breaking out on his own face at the sight of her. He thanked God for whoever had been given the idea to create the genius
1. Chapter 1

**Kokua**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

_**An: Please review and be kind. This is my first Five-0 fic**_

* * *

><p>"Hey Sailor," her soft voice greeted him as her face smiled back through the screen in front of him.<p>

"Hey Sunshine…" he said a grin breaking out on his own face at the sight of her. He thanked God for whoever had been given the idea to create the geniuses of live video chat through web-cams. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, wouldn't mind being on some solid land and to sleep in a real bed, for a while would be nice," she said.

"With me next to you?" he asked his grin widening and the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Well I suppose that would be an added plus," she quipped with a mischievous smirk of her own. He laughed and sighed he missed her laugh, the way her body fit with his. "So anything new on the island?" she asked.

"Chin's getting married in a couple of weeks to Malia," He said. "I get to be the best man, well along with Danny," she smiled and said, "I wish I could be there, give them my best."

"I will," he said with a smile, being around her and seeing her he could not help but to smile. "I wish you were here too."

***h50***

"He looks happy and in a good mood," Lori Weston commented to Danny Williams who was standing at the smart table reviewing a case file, as she walked into the Five-0 headquarters with a nod of her head to Steve's office.

"Yeah," Danny said looking up and nodding toward Steve's office, "He's talking to Cath, so he'll probably be smiley and a little goofier then normal for the next couple of hours…"

"Who's Cath?" Lori asked.

"His girlfriend…" Danny said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against the table to watch Steve smiling and laughing to his laptop from where he sat behind his desk in his office. "Only I don't think they use official titles or anything, it's more of an implied thing, from what I've heard they've been together on and off for a long time. She is in the Navy too, intelligence, Steve's right hand girl if you will. He gets in a jam and she gets him out, for the most part. He'll make a date out of it while he's getting her to utilize some super high powered something or other…one of these days they'll make beautiful Super Seal Navy babies. She's deployed somewhere out in the middle of the ocean, so them getting to talk is a rarity. And when she is home, Steve's functions like an almost normal human being…" Danny chuckled and looked over at Lori. "He's never mentioned her to you has he?"

Lori shook her head as she tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear and said, "No, he hasn't. Well good for him, he deserves to be happy."

***h50***

Steve caught Danny and Lori talking by the smart table out of the corner of his eye, while he listened to Cath talk about how boring it was without his constant calling and asking/begging her to do something, which she technically should not be doing. He laughed and said, "You look tired, Cath, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, " she said "you know how it is sleeping on a ship," she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"You're not getting seasick?" Steve asked his blue eyes darkening slightly in concern.

"No," Cath said with a smirk. "Unlike you I don't get sea sick."

"Hey!" Steve said with a laugh, "You were sworn to secrecy about that, and is on the never going to mention it again list… Seriously Cath, you're okay."

She nodded and said, "I heard you ran into a little trouble in a little under –the- radar jungle op…"

Steve ran a hand through his hair and did his best attempt to not look guilty as he said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You are a horrible liar Steve," she said.

"Am not!" Steve said quickly and defensively.

"Steve…" she said. "I know you, and one of the few who can read you like a lie detector..."

"Cath…" he said seriously. "Please…"

She caught the flash of panic in his eyes and said, "You're secret's safe, I heard a rumor and I'm glad you're sitting in front of me. "

He visibly relaxed and said, "So you're going to be home in 3 weeks huh?"

She nodded and said, "It can't come soon enough…" She looked over her shoulder as someone entered the room, she sighed and looked back at Steve.

He sighed and nodded knowing she had to go.

"I love you Sailor," she said with a warm smile as she blew him a kiss.

"I love you too Cath…" he said. "Stay safe and come home soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kokua**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

_**An: Please review and be kind. This is my first Five-0 fic. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I had the idea for this story going around in my head for a while. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Detective Danny Williams would remember this day forever, he would never forget the images that had been burned into his brain the moment that The Kid had walked into the Five-0 headquarters. It was late afternoon near the close of the business day and everyone was in his or her offices finishing up paperwork and getting ready to leave for the day. The Kid had walked into the offices with a pale solemn expression his red hair standing out against his pale skin and the starched white color of his naval officer's uniform. The Kid, as Danny would forever refer to him as, was no more than 21, and though he tried to hide it, looked terrified to be standing in the office.

"Can I help you?" Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly's voice asked as he rose from his desk and approached the kid.

"Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, sir?" The kid asked in a determined voice. "I have a message for Lt. Commander McGarrett."

Chin studied the kid and nodded before directing him to Steve's office.

"Come in," Steve called without bothering to look up from his paperwork at the knock of the door.

***H50***

Danny watched with dreaded trepidation as the Kid entered Steve's office, Steve looked up briefly at the kid then slowly rose to his feet towering over both the kid and his desk as he and the Kid saluted each other . The Kid handed Steve an envelope and waited until Steve had read the letter before turning about-face and walking in a clipped pace out of the office and headquarters. Steve in turn crumpled into his chair as the letter fluttered from his hand to his desk his face slack and eyes hard.

***H50***

"Lt. Commander McGarrett, sir?" the Kid said as he opened the door to the office. Steve looked up and noted the Kid standing before him. He rose to his feet and the Kid saluted him, Steve returned the salute and said,

"What can I do for you Ensign?" the kid swallowed hard then said,

"Lt. Commander McGarrett, I am Ensign Kyle Davies, on behalf of the United States Navy, I regret to inform you that Lt. Catherine Rollins, of whom you are listed next of kin, while serving her country has been listed in as Missing in Action, and presumed dead. I am sorry for your loss, sir."

He handed Steve the letter that was customary after such notifications, with a brief of the specifics surrounding the classification of one being listed as missing in action. Steve opened the letter and skimmed over it, the words becoming a jumble of letters and ink squiggles before his eyes.

"Thank you Ensign Davies," Steve said in a clipped voice. The kid saluted and left the office. Once Steve was sure the kid was gone, he let himself collapse into his chair.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and he sucked in a shaky breath of disbelief. His heart was pounding so loud and fierce in his chest that he feared it would escape his chest, his hands were shaking as he reclaimed the letter and forced himself to read it.

_Dear Sir,_

_While on active duty deployment to a classified location upon the USS Enterprise, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, and three other officers disappeared while on a routine surveillance mission. After no word, sign or evidence for three weeks, Lt. Catherine Rollins, Lt. David Sawyer, Ensign Andrew Wright, and Lt. Jackson Barrett, are hear-by classified as missing in action and presumed dead._

His stomach churned as he read the formally typed script. He knew the letters were formal and cold, but he never expected to be on the receiving end of one. Reading the letter again Steve dropped to his knees and scrambled for the trashcan beside his desk.

***H50***

"Steve?" came Danny's concern filled voice as he entered the office, having barely contained himself from chasing after and throttling the bad news bearing ensign. "What did that kid say?" he was greeted by the sound of retching and a muffled answer as he walked around the desk to find Steve leaning against the side with a trashcan between his knees and the look of someone who had just had his heartbroken into a million pieces.

"Oh babe…" was all Danny could say when he found Steve. He fished a water bottle from the min-fridge Steve kept in his office and twisted off the cap before handing it to him. "Drink…" Steve did and closed his eyes leaning his head back against his desk. Danny crouched in front of him and sighed running a hand through his blond hair. "Want to tell me what was in that letter?" he asked with the care that he would us when talking with his daughter Grace.

Steve didn't answer at first he just squeezed his eyes shut and sat as still as he could as if he could freeze time and prevent everything that was happening. "Catherine?" Danny's voice said full of concern and worry. "Did something happen to Catherine?" Steve nodded without opening his eyes and motioned with one hand to the letter on the desk. He could hear Danny shuffle over and retrieve the letter and the soft expletive that was uttered.

Steve felt Danny's hand squeeze his shoulder in support, Catherine was supposed to have been home from her deployment last week. "Have you read the whole letter?" Danny asked, he could see Steve frown as he forced his red rimmed blue eyes to open and look up at his partner.

"What do you mean?" he asked hoarsely.

"This…" Danny said pointing to the hand written note at the bottom of the page. Steve squinted as he read the note penned at the bottom of the page.

_Steve, _

_ Call me for more information._

_Rear Admiral J. C. Parker_

Steve had missed that the first couple of times he had read the letter, only getting as far as the part of missing in action and presumed dead.

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: please don't hate me...<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kokua**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

_**An: Please review and be kind. This is my first Five-0 fic. Please keep all the amazing comments coming, sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side, it was giving me some trouble when it came to writing it.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Shoulders twisted back into a stress position and suspended above her zip-tied to the wire just high enough above her head to be a constant ache, legs tucked beneath her bearing the brunt of her weight. Barefoot, blindfolded and clad in just the soiled bottoms of her fatigues and what was once a white tank-top stretched taunt across her slightly swollen belly was Lieutenant Catherine Rollins of the United States Navy.

The room was cold and musty, dirt and excrement smeared everywhere and the smell was just enough to make anyone's stomach churn, and the steady drip-drip-drip of water from a rusty pipe was enough to make anyone insane. Bruises, blood and dirt marred her arms and face, what once had been long luscious locks of dark rich brown hair was now brutally hacked off in uneven chunks to the nape of her neck. They fed her just enough to keep her and the life growing inside of her alive. Apparently, her being four and a half months pregnant made her a most valuable hostage. She had lost count of how long she had been like this, captured from the Navy, or even if any of her team was still alive. Oh god how she had wished she had told Steve she was pregnant when she had last talked to him.

Her cycle had never been regular, as a teen and more so when she had joined the Navy, her doctor had told her that stress and athleticism could do that to a person; so when she had missed her monthly the first time she hadn't thought anything of it and wrote it off as stress of being deployed, after missing it a second time she became suspicious, but the pregnancy test she had bought came out as negative. After fainting and losing her stomach during a storm at sea during her third month away, the ship's doctor confirmed her suspicions. At that point, they were only three weeks away from the end of their mission and she had told her commanding officer that she could endure those 3 weeks and did not need to be flown back to Hawaii sooner. She had spoken to Steve shortly after the doctor had confirmed her pregnancy, and had been so tempted to tell him but wanted his reaction in person than over the net. The doctor had sent her and a protection detail of three others to the nearby town to pick up some pre-natal vitamins from a colleague of his. They never made it back.

Sounds and movements made her paranoid now. A wind blew through her butchered hair stirring the scents of the room she had just found tolerable and now made her stomach churn. She had remembered crying when they had hacked off her hair, it was trivial to cry over such a material possession as long hair, it was her vanity; she had always kept it long because Steve had told her over and over again how he loved to run his fingers through her long hair. She let out a strangled sob at the thought of Steve, did he even know what had happened or that she was missing.

***H50***

"Lt. Commander McGarrett?" a young petty officer said. Steve looked up at the sound of his name from where he sat in a chair in the administrative wing at Pearl. "The Rear Admiral will see you now." He rose and straightened his naval officer uniform before following the petty officer back to Admiral Parker's office.

"Steve," the rear admiral said rising from behind his desk to shake Steve's hand . "It's good to see you again, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Sir," Steve said saluting the superior officer and then shaking his hand. "So do I James. Your note said you had information on Cath's, I mean Lt. Rollin's disappearance?"

"Have a seat Steve," the admiral said as he sat back down. "It's no secret that you and Lt. Rollins are in a relationship," the older man offered with a smile. "You do know that she has the same address as you listed on her contact forms, and you are listed as her next of kin."

"Right…" Steve said pacing slightly rather than sitting, pacing helped to keep his temper in check, or so he kept telling himself. "What happened out there James? She's Intelligence, since when do they go out into the field? What the hell was Cath doing out in the field for a routine surveillance mission? She's the one behind the computer, safe, behind the scenes making sure everything goes smoothly, not wielding a gun and storming the castle…"

"Steve sit down," the Admiral said with a sigh, as Steve continued to rant and pace. "Steve, it wasn't a routine surveillance mission. Lt. Rollins and her team, were not aboard the Enterprise because they were going to see a specialist, a doctor."

"If they were sick why not just go and see the ship's doctor?" Steve said still pacing.

"She's pregnant Steve…" The admiral said looking over at Steve his eyes filled with remorse.

"What?" Steve said mid-pace as he spun to face the admiral, his eyes wide. "No…she would have told me, she wouldn't have been deployed if she was pregnant…it's against protocol for pregnant women to be on active deployment."

"Sit down McGarrett…" the admiral said firmly, and Steve did. "Catherine didn't know she was pregnant when she left for deployment."

"How?" Steve managed to ask, his mind whirling at the concept and possibility of Catherine, his Cath, being pregnant with his child.

"My guess would be from the last time the two of you were intimate…" the rear admiral said with a soft chuckle.

"Why didn't they send her back?" Steve demanded. "Why didn't they send her back here when they found out she was pregnant?"

"Catherine didn't realize she was pregnant until she was close to 3 months along," the admiral said getting up from behind his desk and walking over to the other chair next to the one, Steve was seated in. He could see Steve doing the calculations in his head. "Take a couple of deep breaths son, head between the knees if you need to…" he gave Steve's shoulder a squeeze.

"That makes her…" Steve said after a moment between a couple of deep breaths.

"Around four months pregnant," the Admiral said.

"Alive?" Steve asked looking up, his eyes meeting the admiral's.

"We have reason to believe so…" the admiral said with a nod.

"Because of the baby?" Steve said. The admiral nodded squeezing Steve's shoulder as Steve dropped his head between his knees processing the information now at hand and working on controlling his breathing.

"I'm sorry Steve," The admiral said. "I am so sorry this has happened the way it has…"

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kokua**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine...:(**_

**_An: Thanks for being patient. Finally found my muse for this chapter. These scenes are hard to write, and get the description you see visually in your head translated into written word correctly. Happy H50 Monday. Please keep those reviews coming._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 4<span>

She gasped at the fluttery feeling in her stomach, it startled her awake from the nap she hadn't even realized she had been taking, she had lost track of the time she had been in the position, but her legs were cramping and her back ached. Licking her try cracked lips; Catherine rolled her neck and took as deep of a breath as she dared with the stench in the foul air. She had been dreaming, it was something she had let herself start to do to pass the time of her captivity. Steve would frown at that, he would say that she should be alert and constantly listening and sensing what was going on in the room even if she could not see anything. For the first couple of days of her captivity she had been forced to wear a hood over her head, before they had chopped her hair and decided that just a blind fold was more adequate torture. _Always be alert Cath…_she could hear his voice clearly, feel touch of his hands of her skin and the warmth of his body next to hers. And for a moment she thought it was real. "Steve?" she called out hoarsely, only to be answered by silence.

_Deep Breath Catherine_, she told herself. _Nice and easy…in and out…_ she closed her eyes and pictured herself out lounging on the beach behind Steve's house watching the sun sink slowly into the water, she could feel her body relax and the little flutter in her belly, she couldn't help but smile knowing her child was relaxed and alive.

Shifting her weight she cried out as her cramped and numb legs gave way under her from the movement and she slammed down to the ground below, the wire bouncing before pulling taunt on her bound wrists with a new sense of pain radiating from her shoulders to her hips, legs and toes.

****H50****

Gritting her teeth Catherine let herself hang for a moment as she tried to regain her bearings, digging her toes into the dirt, muck, and god knows what else in was on the floor she fought for anything she could grip her toes too and bring herself upright again.

A sheer layer of sweat broke out on her forehead and skin as she let out a cry feeling her toes slip from the crack she had wedged them into and she swung and slammed around on the wire. "Help Me!" she screamed, her voice hoarse, no longer caring who came to her aid. "Please somebody help me…"she sobbed as her body came to rest at an award angle on the wire.

****H50****

"Steve?" Danny's voice case as he walked into Steve's office to find his boss, best-friend, and a man he considered to be a brother and part of his family to be sulking in his darkened office brooding over what appeared to be the last dredges of a tumbler of scotch.

"Steve?" Danny's voice came again, this time eliciting a response from the Navy man, Steve looked up squinting as Danny adjusted the blinds in the office, his naval officer uniform was haphazardly draped on the couch and Steve was back in his standard t-shirt and cargos and boots.

"What?" he rasped looking over at the tumbler as if to wonder where the liquor had gone. He looked even worse than the last time Danny had seen him.

"What did the Admiral say?" Danny asked as he motioned to Steve's uniform on the couch. "I'm assuming you went and saw him today?"

"She's pregnant…" Steve said after a moment, his voice hitched and broke as he uttered the words. Danny felt the blood drain from his face, "So she's alive?" he said after finding his voice again. Steve nodded. Danny swallowed running a hand through his hair. He sat down heavily on the couch his elbows resting on his knees.

"I'd say congratulations," Danny started after a moment, looking over at Steve. "But I'd feel they would be better accepted when she is back here." Steve was silent though his red-rimmed blue eyes spoke volumes. Danny offered him a hand, which Steve gripped tightly.

"So what are they going to do about it?" Danny asked.

"An extraction team is in place, they've got eyes on her and her team…" Steve said slowly, the words sounding foreign on his tongue. "They're just waiting for the right moment to do the extraction…"

****H50****

Biting down on her bottom lip in concentration, Catherine ignored the pain and protest in her wrists as she wrapped her fingers around the wire and inhaled through her nose as she kicked her feet up wrapping her legs around the wire. She exhaled as she locked her ankles around the wire and let herself relax and the pain subside briefly. Tipping her head back she took a deep breath as she pulled her head up above the wire and yanked the blindfold off, her muscles shaking and staining to support herself as she clung to the wire, blinking, her vision swimming and unaccustomed to the faint light of her prison cell.

The cacophony of the thump and thud of something heavy striking and falling of another object startled the silence. Her grip slipped and Catherine felt herself fall trying to twist her body and prepare herself as she slammed into the ground, the right side of her body taking the brunt of the bruising force. The unmistakable pain and tearing and cry of anguish heard as a ball wrenched away from the socket. The way her body seemed to bounce onto the hard floor before coming to still rest. Arms and shoulders unevenly raised off the floor as the rest of the prone body was in the dust on the floor. Unfocused brown eyes blurring with tears of pain as blood seeped into her vision and the sight of a man's fancy Italian leather shoes before darkness reclaimed her.

****H50****

"Catherine!" Steve cried out with a yell as he bolted upright in his bed, drenched in sweat and breathing hard.

* * *

><p>An: Slight cliffy to keep you coming back for more :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kokua**

_Disclaimer: Not mine..._

_An: Had this chapter come to me while I was stuck in traffic coming home from work. Please keep the reviews coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 5<span>

"Catherine!" Steve cried out with a yell as he bolted upright in his bed drenched in sweat and breathing hard. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he ran a hand though his hair and rested his elbows on his knees getting his breathing and heart rate back under control. Glancing at the clock he noted the time, _so much for attempting to sleep_, he thought. He barely registered that his phone was ringing. Groping to flick on the bedside lamp , he answered his phone. "McGarrett," he croaked, clearing his throat discreetly his eyes hardened and narrowed as he listened to the person on the other end. "Be right there sir. Thank you sir, 10 minutes sir."

Running a hand through his hair he got up and quickly tugged on a pair of cargos, his boots and a hooded Seals sweatshirt over a dry t-shirt before grabbing his gun, badges and wallet and keys and driving out to the base on Pearl.

****H50****

"Sir," Steve said as he slipped into an MTAC room at Pearl and saluted to Rear Admiral Parker and other chiefs of staff in the darkened room. The room was a buzz with personnel and staff who operated the room.

"Commander," Admiral Parker said, returning Steve's salute and handing him a set of headphones. "According to command, the extraction team will be moving in on the compound in about five minutes," Steve nodded not quite trusting his voice. "It's coming up on 0700 over there, and the compound is still pretty silent, and it's just about sunrise." Steve nodded again as he looked toward the monitors where a live feed had started streaming in, he crossed his arms across his chest and muttered a quick prayer as he watched the footage coming in as the extraction team prepared to move in. Admiral Parker felt Steve tense up next to him and could only imagine what was going on in the younger man's head and heart.

Steve watched the raw footage streaming in intently as the extraction team moved in there was a flurry of movement and a sudden loud noise as a resistance was met. "Clear, Clear, Clear," the words were echoing though his headphones. "_Hang on Cath…_" he thought to himself. "_Just a little bit longer…_" Steve shifted his weight and unconsciously held his breath at the words "We've found them. Compound secured."

****H50****

The room was small and dusty, with little natural light, except for the artificial light from the extraction team's flashlights. The captives were huddled in the corner bruised, beaten and bloodied and smeared with dirt, stripped of their boots, belts, and uniform tops.

"Lieutenants Rollins, Sawyer, Barrett, and Ensign Wright?" The voice of the extraction team leader filled Steve's headphones.

"Just Lieutenant Barrett and Ensign Wright, sir" Came the hoarse reply of one of the captives.

"Where are Rollins and Sawyer?" the team leader asked, motioning for the rest of the extraction team to fan out and search more of the underground chambers.

"They separated Rollins from us, when they captured us, sir," Ensign Wright said. "After they stripped us of our uniform tops, they saw she was pregnant and took her to another room, I guess. In full uniform you couldn't tell that Lt. Rollins was pregnant unless you were looking closely, she was barely showing sir. "

Steve swallowed hard and barely felt as the Admiral gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Take a deep breath McGarrett," the older man said softly.

"What happened to Lt. Sawyer?" the team leader asked.

"Shortly before you all arrived sir, " Lt. Barrett was speaking now. "A couple of armed men came in and grabbed Sawyer. He's one a medic sir, they grabbed him and dragged him off, I can only guess they needed him for something."

****H50***

"McGarrett?" someone was calling to him, they sounded like they were underwater. "McGarrett? Commander can you hear me?" the noise was drifting away, like waves lapping on the shore. "Son can you answer me?" he was cold and his pulse was racing and roaring in his ears. "Come on kid, focus on me. Can you do that?" he felt like he was floating. Mumbled voices were barking orders and something heavy seemed to clamp on to his wrist. Steve tugged his hand away, only to meet resistance as something tightened around his bicep.

"Commander McGarrett?" a different voice was calling to him and a bright light was shining in his eyes. "Focus on me Sir, easy does it…" he opened his mouth trying to respond but feeling like he had a mouthful of cotton.

"Nice an easy Steve," the Admiral was talking to him, he could identify his friend's voice. He blinked and sound of the room came roaring back to him. "Welcome back son," The admiral said, Steve blinked again he was sitting on the floor outside of MTAC his back against the wall as a base medic was taking his blood pressure. Looking down at the pressure cuff, Steve's foggy brain equated it with the tightening he had felt on his arm, and the pinch in on his hand had been the IV of saline solution, which had been inserted into the back of his hand to help with the blood circulation.

"Blood pressure is still high," the medic was addressing to the Admiral. Steve looked to Admiral Parker, his blue eyes furrowing as to ask his friend what had happened and how he was now sitting outside of MTAC in the hall.

"You went into shock on us Steve," the older man explained softly. "You were standing next to me, and then you were bone white and we only had minutes to get you out of that room and sitting down so you wouldn't get hurt if you lost consciousness." Steve frowned as if to ask what had happened. Parker looked to the medic then back at Steve. "She wasn't there son. Catherine and Lt. Sawyer are still missing."

Admiral Parker ran a hand through his closely cropped salt and pepper hair as he moved from his crouch in front of Steve to sitting next to him. "I want you to listen to me Steve, listen to me carefully. " Steve nodded.

"Detective Williams just arrived on Base sir, Dr. Malia Waincroft-Kelly is with him," an aide said coming down the hall.

"We are going to find her Steve, and we are going to bring her and Lt. Sawyer home," The Admiral said. "Sawyer is a medic, so we have reason to believe that is why they took him along with Catherine. Our team is scouring in the compound and any and all of our intel. I will call you as soon as we have any information. You rest, and watch your blood pressure and stress level, you're not going to do Lt. Rollins any good if you are incapacitated."

The medic was removing the pressure cuff and IV from Steve as she talked softly to Malia giving her a synopsis of what had happened.

"Hey Steve, Petty Officer Daniels here is going to release you into Malia's care, otherwise you would have been spending the night under observation in the hospital here on base," Danny explained to his friend as he and the Admiral helped Steve to his feet. "Thanks for calling Admiral Parker," Danny said. "I hope you guys find the SOB behind this and bring our SuperSeal's girl back safe and sound. I want to be an uncle to their kid."

"We'll keep you posted Detective Williams," Parker said with a nod, "I'll call to check in on Steve later, and to provide any update. P.O. Daniels, will escort you back to your car and off base."

"Come on babe," Danny said as he and Malia braced a pale and still lethargic Steve on either side, "Chin's waiting next to your truck. Let's get you home, and maybe some color back into you. It's going to be okay. We're going to find Catherine, and then your _ohana_ is going to spoil this child you've managed to father to no end."

* * *

><p><em>An: If Steve seems a bit out of it, keep in mind this guy is under an incredible amount of pressure and stress.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Kokua**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. _****_:(_**

**_An: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

_Pain_, a world of pain, so much that she could not even start to tell where one ended and another began, if she could lie still enough maybe the pain would stop, but then that would mean she would have to stop breathing, and it hurt to breathe. A tepid wind tickled her cheek stirring the air and the scents of the room. Her nose twitched, the scent was different then last time fresher, and not as musty and stomach churning, there was a warmth on her skin as opposed to the accustomed chill that previously set in. She welcomed the different yet familiar smell and the warmth, if only now she could suppress the cocoon of pain she was in. With a soft groan she forced her eyes open, before quickly closing them instantly regretting the motion, pain stabbed through her head and her vision swam, causing her stomach to churn and she managed to turn her head before succumbing to the painful dry heaves that followed and the pitiful amount of fluid that dribbled from her mouth.

"Easy Rollins…" the familiar yet hoarse voice of her partner Lt. David Sawyer comforted. "I wouldn't try moving yet, if I were you. Try breathing in lightly through your nose and then exhale just as lightly though your mouth."

"How long…" Catherine managed in a voice barely above a raspy whisper.

"At least 7 hours…" came the reply as her partner looked over at her. "You were unconscious when they brought me to you, then we were in the air for close to another 3 hours. You've been out the whole time. Which given your condition, probably benefited you more than harm." He scooted closer over to where she lay, their captures had bound Catherine's hands loosely to one of the center posts in the dingy hut they were now in. He had managed to convince their kidnappers that he needed his hands to be free in order to take care of her, so they had bound his ankle to a chain, to a pillar on the other side, allowing him just enough movement to reach her.

"You're bruised from head to toe, predominately on the right side of your body," He said as if knowing what she was asking without verbalizing it. "Most likely a concussion, which could explain why you were unconscious for so long. Do not try moving your arms, your right was a complete separation and a partial dislocation on the left. I've immobilized and stabilized them the best I could with the limited supplies they gave me. Bruised ribs, most likely from your fall, and some swelling around your right ankle and knee. I'm sure you can probably feel your lacerations, the one along your hairline needed a couple of stitches. You're lucky Catherine, incredibly lucky."

Catherine forced her eyes open and was surprised to be greeted with a stream of natural light that trickled through an opening in the roof of the hut. Breathing slowly without moving she flicked her eyes to David. "Where are we?" she asked softly in her raspy whisper attributed to lack of moisture in her mouth.

"Asian islander influence based on the architectural design of the hut," David said, as he flicked his eyes around their prison. "Therefore my guess would be somewhere in the tropics of Asia or the South Pacific's." That earned a laugh from Catherine, at his nerdiness and the broad spectrum of his analysis; followed by her cries as pain wracked her body at the simple movement. "I'm sorry Rollins…."

With her eyes squeezed shut she shook her head wincing even more as simple subconscious movements caused a world of pain. "I'm scared Sawyer…" she said her brown eyes locking with his hazel ones.

"Me too," the lieutenant replied placing a comforting arm on her left leg, "They're going to find us Rollins, that crazy seal reserve boyfriend of yours is probably going mad knowing you've been kidnapped. He's probably been given the customary missing in action letter, but knowing his connections, he's discovered as much of the truth as is known at this moment." He gave her a tight-lipped smile.

"The baby?" Catherine asked fearfully.

"I don't know Catherine," David replied his grip slightly tightening on her leg. "They wouldn't give me a stethoscope to check." Catherine closed her eyes squeezing the shut to keep the tears at bay. "Prayers are all we can really do for now."

"I know, " came her soft reply.

***H50***

"How's he doing?" Officer Kono Kalakaua asked softly as Malia and Danny descended the stairs at Steve's house having brought him back from the base and put him to bed. Danny had called the team and they were all now convened in the living room.

"He's sleeping now," Danny said running a hand through his hair. "Malia gave him something to help him sleep. For those of you who don't know, Catherine was supposed to be home six weeks ago from her four-month deployment somewhere in the Middle Eastern waters. She and three other intelligence officers were kidnapped while they were on an on-shore excursion. Steve received notification that she had been classified as missing in action and presumed dead, three weeks ago. Steve is friends with a Rear Admiral Parker, at Pearl. Steve met with him, earlier this week, where he found out that Catherine is pregnant and they are expecting a child in about 3-4 months from now." Danny swallowed hard as he looked up at his friends and team mates, tears were shining in Kono's eyes as she clasped her hands in front of her, Lori's face was hard to read, but he guessed she was in shock. They all knew how Steve liked to be in control of any and every situation and could only imagine what he must be going through. "Tonight, Steve received a phone call from Admiral Parker, that there was an extraction team in place to rescue Catherine and her team. Steve went on base to watch the extraction. Two of the four members of Catherine's team were rescued. Catherine and a lieutenant David Sawyer are still missing and unaccounted for…" Kono's audible gasp had Chin pulling his cousin into his embrace. "Steve…Steve went into shock when he found out, he nearly collapsed from the shock and stress of it…"

"His blood pressure spiked to a fairly dangerous level, which caused his body to essentially short circuit, and turn off so it could reprocess all that was going on," Malia explained softly.

"So what do we do?" Lori asked softly, her eyes fearful and concerned for her teammate and boss.

"We keep him comfortable and resting for the next 24 hours or so," Malia said, "We keep him hydrated, nourished and calm, and pray that they find Catherine as soon as possible."

***H50***

Catherine awoke with a start to the sound and feel of rain as it soaked her through the openings in the roof of the hut. It was pooling on the floor looking for an exit.

"David!" She cried out, waking her partner. He jerked awake and moved to her side.

"It's gonna hurt," was all he said, Catherine nodded as he pulled her into a standing position so she was no longer laying in the water that was collecting in the hut. She screamed at the movement before letting herself pass out in relief from the pain. David brushed the rain out of his face as he held Catherine's body upright hoping the rain would stop soon and the water would drain out.

* * *

><p><em>An: and now the fun starts...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Kokua**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Not mine. __:)_

**_An: _**_Here is the latest chapter. So exciting. Please keep your reviews coming they are greatly appreciated.__ Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 7<span>

"Catherine…" She jerked awake at the sound of her partner calling her name. She was sitting upright slightly hunched over with her back against the pillar she was bound too, her chin touching her chest. The rain from the night before had done some good to wash some of the dirt and grime from their bodies, her hair had seemed to dry in some wisps and curls, and might have actually been cute, if it had been professionally cut instead of hacked. Her fatigue bottoms and tank top were stiff from the sweat and grime that had been washed into them; they itched too, which had her wrinkling her nose in discomfort.

"Your hands are like ice," she told him looking up as she rolled her shoulders before closing her eyes again and letting her head droop back down.

"Unfortunately yours is like a furnace…" David said with a grim look on his face. "You're running a fever Rollins, do you feel warm?"

"Nope," Catherine said with a shake of her head, "Comfortable and sleepy…going back to sleep now…"

"Nuhunh," David said closing his fingers over her wrist, had her eyes opening and shooting him a glare. "Don't go falling asleep on me; last night's rain may have done more harm than good. I know you're sleepy right now, but given your condition, this fever is not good."

"But I'm tired," Catherine all but whined, the fever making her body warm and sleepy. "Baby's tired too…"

"Baby needs you to stay awake and fight this fever," David said placing a hand on her feverish forehead and the other back on her wrist to take her pulse. Catherine shied away from his touch; David did his best not to roll his eyes at her childishness. "Come on Rollins work with me here…"

"Let me sleep then…" she said with a pathetic whimper, as she cast her eyes to him. "I just need to sleep…"

The fever was not good, spending the night in the pouring rain and then in wet clothes, had made their situation even worse than it already was. They needed to be rescued and medical attention now. David ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the ropes, which tied his partner's wrists to the pillar. He signed wracking his brain on anything to keep Catherine conscious long enough for the worst of the fever to pass.

"Tell me how you met Steve?" David said moving a hand to her belly feeling for a heartbeat or flutter of movement.

"Huh?" Catherine said wearily, the fever was making her pale features flushed.

"Tell me about how you met Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett," he said slowly making sure she was focused on him. "From the rumors I've heard around base, you two are quite the harlequin novel..."

"Who told you that…?" Catherine asked with a blush, her eyes lighting up at mention of Steve.

"Might have been Sarah Anderson in Intelligence," He replied knowing he had her attention now.

"Lt. Anderson's just jealous because she never had a chance with him…" came Catherine's smug reply.

"Oh really now?" David said with an amused look on his face. "Do tell Lt. Rollins…"

A smile tugged on Catherine's lips as she thought back to the day she had first met Steve McGarrett.

****H50****

"I had heard about him at Annapolis," She said slowly as if replaying the meeting in her head, a dream like look in her eyes. "He had a reputation of being quite the prankster and the ladies man; he was the perfect model midshipman. He was polite, respectful and courteous to his commanding officers and superiors, as well as a role model and leader among his peers and fellow students. Oh and he was sooo good looking. He had this tan, they said was from his growing up on the islands, it made his blue eyes just glow and ooze with sex appeal."

David watched with amusement at the look on Catherine's face. "You knew him at Annapolis?"

"No," Catherine said with a shake of her head. "He's a year older and a year ahead of me. I did not meet him until I was 24 and we were both working in Intelligence. He was a Lieutenant Jr. Grade and my commanding officer when I started, after transferring from cryptography as an ensign. He was cocky and serious. He had this smile…that would just make you melt…" she blushed and sighed. "And when he spoke…oh some the girls swore, that was their undoing. I ignored him at first, and he saw it as a challenge. I was nerdy then, coming from cryptography and going into intelligence, I had to be. I don't know how many times, he asked me out and before I finally gave in and accepted his offer. God, we would have gotten into so much trouble if they ever knew about it while I under him…" she laughed softly wincing at movement."

"Like what?" David asked moving his hand to the other side of her belly feeling again for any movement.

"He would send me little gifts," She said. "Write me little notes, anagrams to be exact. That was his way of poking fun at me from coming from cryptography. I guess, I eventually fell under his charm…he took me for a hike this one time, we were in England on assignment and had a day off, so we took a ferry over to Scotland and took a tour of all the castles and the lore of the countryside. Steve tried to do this horrible Scottish brogue, and it was hilarious, I mean he's a genius when it comes to foreign languages, he's got an ear for them and can speak like a native in most of them, except for English based languages." Catherine laughed and gasped as she felt the flutter of movement in her womb, she looked over at David with tears shining in her eyes.

He smiled back at her and said, "Keep talking about Steve, your baby likes to hear about their father."

Catherine sighed and closed her eyes, a smile gracing her lips and her face at peace. "Steve was the rank of Lieutenant when he decided to try his hand at being a Seal, he had been in Intelligence for five years and to be honest I have no idea how he remained so still for all that time. Steve's always moving, like a constant reserve of unused energy, it's hard for him to sit still, even at home in bed he'll sleep for a while and then get up and go and do something before returning to bed…"

"How did you relationship change when Steve joined the Seals?" David asked his hand moving back to take Catherine's pulse and her temperature.

"I guess we became more serious…" Catherine said, her breathing was becoming slower and her voice more lethargic. "It became more of an unspoken understanding between us of an exclusive relationship, I guess we didn't use titles or anything because of the fact, in essence he was and still is to a sense my superior officer. We were in Coronado, and we decided then that wherever and whenever we were in the same area as one another we would get together for dinner or something…we never ever really managed to get to dinner…" she blushed at the statement and uttered a yawn. "Sorry I'm so tired…" her eyes fluttered closed as she yawned again. "When I got stationed at Pearl, and with him being in the reserves and running Five-0, he gave me my own key, and at some point I changed my address to his, and it just made more sense to live with him than keep a separate place on base when I wasn't at sea…"

Her eyes closed and her head dropped back to her chest. A cry of bird calls sounded had Catherine's head bobbing back up her fevered eyes sharp as she said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" David asked.

"The bird call," Catherine said, her voice excited and eyes shining with joy.

"What about the bird call?" he asked wondering if it was her or the fever speaking.

"Steve and I were on this hike one time, and he told me about this bird and its distinct call and how it's native only to a specific area…" she said.

"Did you just hear the call?" David asked hoping she was not hearing things.

Catherine nodded, her breathing growing slightly labored. "We're on Lanai…" she could barely stay awake. "We are so close so close…and yet they have no clue..."

David lowered her to the ground wiping the sweat from her brow as he offered a prayer that they were found soon, Catherine needed medical attention desperately, and this pregnancy was high risk.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Kokua**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. :(**_

_An: Thank you for being so patient I've been really busy and so here's a nice long chapter to keep you happy. please keep the review's coming, they are amazing to read.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 8<span>

"Hey," Chin said softly to Malia as she stepped out of Steve's room after checking on him. "Kono called Cousin 'Olina, she's a critical care nurse over on the big island, she's got some time off coming up and said she could come over and help out." Malia nodded as her husband wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss into her hair. "How's he doing?"

"Any word on Catherine?" she asked looking up to meet Chin's eyes.

"Danny's on the phone with the Admiral," he replied.

"He's still sleeping," she replied, "He's got a bit of a fever, but that's normal enough for the amount of stress that he's under. I started a fluid and nutrient drip IV, it should help to combat the fever and keep him hydrated."

"That's good," Chin said as they walked down the stairs.

Danny's cerulean eyes glanced over at the couple before saying, "Sounds good sir, Lori's on her way over to help out, Kono's going to head out soon to see what the underground knows. Thank you sir, we will." Hanging up the phone he nodded to Chin and Malia, "How's our boy doing?"

"Resting," Malia said in her soft manner as she tucked herself into her husband's side drawing comfort from his strength.

"How goes the search for our girl?" Chin asked. "Good news from the Admiral?"

Danny ran a hand though his hair as he said, "You could say that, they've got a lot of intel to go though, so I sent Lori to go help with that. They are thinking low-level thugs that may or may not be connected to something bigger, for all the Navy knows they could just be some punks looking to get some attention. Kono's headed over to Kamekona's to see if he's heard anything and to put some feelers out." Danny headed to the kitchen and poured himself a hot cup of coffee. "You know part of me want this to be just some low level punks wanting some attention and not to be at the Wo Fat level…but on the other hand I want to know who the SOB is that is behind all of this. "

Chin nodded and said, "Any word from Joe?"

Danny shook his head. "I left him a voicemail earlier, who knows if he's even checked it or has access to it. " Sitting down at the kitchen table Danny ran his hands through his hair again and scrubbed a hand over his face. "God I hate that this is happening. This should not be happening, Catherine should be home and Steve should be ecstatic, the two of them should be blissed out over the prospect of becoming parents. They should be going to ultrasound appointments and picking out names and colors for the baby's room. Steve should be figuring out how to keep the house S.E.A.L-proofed and baby-proofed at the same time and not lying in his bed sedated and stressed out."

****H50****

Danny held a finger to his lips as he looked down at his companion before knocking on the door to Steve's bedroom and popping his head in, "Hey babe, you up for some company?" he asked. Steve was half-sitting, half-laying in his bed propped up with pillows looking miserable and despondent. A half-eaten bowl of something sat on the nightstand, along with a water bottle and the IV pole with another full bag of something that Malia was giving him. Steve was focused on the picture frame in his hands and did not even look up at the sound of Danny's voice or the door opening. He was pale, his normally tan and sun kissed appearance absent for the S.E.A.L.'s complexion as he reminded Danny somewhat of one of his great uncles when he was a little kid, Uncle Mickey, and the zombiefied look that his Alzheimer's and old-age medication had given him.

Danny cleared his throat and kicked his feet on the floor as he walked to make some noise over to the bed and taking a seat in the chair that had been placed at the bedside. "Hey," Danny said again placing a hand on Steve's leg. The red-rimmed tinged blue eyes of his best friend swung over to look at him. "I've got somebody here who would like to see you, if you are feeling up to it?"

"Uncle Steve!" the little voice cried out from the excited eight-year-old as she bounded into the room and skidded to a halt at her uncle's appearance.

****H50****

"Are you hurt, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked softly as she stood next to the bed studying her uncle closely, Danny's phone had rung and he had scooted out of the room leaving the pair alone in the room. Steve shook his head. "You're not sick are you?" Steve shook his head again then patted the side of the bed next to him. The little girl placed her school bag on the floor and climbed up onto the bed to sit next to him, careful of the IV tubing.

"Sort of sick, Gracie. I'm not feeling so great , so Auntie Malia is giving me some medicine to help me feel better," Steve said softly to the little girl. She looked up at him and said, "Why are you so sad then?"

"Someone I care about very much is missing," Steve said after a moment. "And I don't know where they are or how to find them."

"Is it Miss Ramo?" Gracie asked after a moment.

"Who?" Steve said his brow crinkling as he looked down at her and wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"You know, Miss Ramo, Danno calls her Miss Ramboette…" she said looking up at him with a serious expression.

"You mean Rambo?" Steve said after a moment.

"Danno says that you have Miss Ramboette and how you smile more when she's here," the little girl explained.

"Catherine?" Steve said raising an eyebrow.

"Is she Miss Ramboette?" Grace asked, earning a laugh from her uncle as he wrapped an arm around her. "Is she your girlfriend?" Steve nodded and said, "Yeah, she is…"

The little girl was quiet for a moment as she looked at picture and then back up at her uncle. "Why is Auntie Catherine missing?" Steve felt his breathing hitch at Grace referring to Catherine as an Auntie.

"I don't know Gracie," Steve said after a moment. "She was supposed to be home three weeks ago, but she never made it home."

"Where was she?" Grace asked. "Was it somewhere dangerous?" Steve nodded. "Why? Why was she somewhere dangerous?"

"Auntie Catherine's in the Navy, like I am, was," he replied. "And sometimes our jobs put us in dangerous situations so that we can keep people like you safe and sound." The little girl nodded. "Cath's job is to look at information and interpret the data and then use it to help the Navy to find the bad guys."

"Like you and Danno do along with Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin and Miss Lori?" Grace asked as she played with the blanket on the bed.

"Hey," Steve said, "Why did you call Catherine, Auntie Catherine and yet you call Lori, Miss Lori. You've never met Catherine before."

"Because _you_ are Uncle Steve and Catherine is your girlfriend, so calling her Auntie makes sense. _And Danno says_ one day you're going to open your eyes and marry her…" the little girl said with a roll of her eyes before she slapped and hand over her mouth and said, "I wasn't supposed to say that out loud, or I don't think I was supposed to…"

Steve cracked a smile at the comment. "It's okay Gracie, I won't tell anyone." The little girl smiled at him.

"Do you love her?" Grace asked softly.

Steve nodded and said, "I do, I love her very much." He curled his arm around the little girl drawing her in closer as he said, "You know how your mom and Stan had a baby?" Grace nodded her eyes lighting up at the mention of her baby brother. "Well Auntie Catherine and I are going to have one soon too."

"Are you going to marry her?" Grace asked.

"One day," Steve said with a nod. "One day."

****H50****

"Hey Lori," Danny said when his phone rang, nodding to Steve and Grace as he scooted out of the room hoping that Grace could help bring Steve out of his funk and get him feeling better. "What have you got for me…" Danny headed down the stairs to Steve's father's office, now technically Steve's office, which had been temporarily converted into a Five-0 headquarters so they could be with Steve and not completely off the grid operationally. He nodded to Chin as he placed the phone on the desk and switched it to speakerphone, "You're on speaker with Chin and I, so speak semi softly."

Both Chin and Lori laughed before Lori said, "So far your low level punk theory is panning out Danny. Any intelligence from our normal major players are quiet from the Navy side of it, maybe Kono's having more luck than we are. Navy's current main theory is that some low level punks wanted some attention so they decided to nab Catherine and her team when they came on shore simply by seeing they were American and in the military. They are thinking that once Catherine and her team were identified as Naval Intelligence, they became of more value not only for being Americans and military but now that it could give these low-level's some major playing ground and leverage to move up in the ranks."

"So why separate Catherine from the others and then take Lt. Sawyer with them when the extraction team breached the compound?" Chin asked.

"Is it because someone identified her as having a connection to McGarrett?" Danny asked.

"The Navy's hoping that Kono will be able to get the answer's to that, we're stalled when it comes to that," Lori said. "The Navy's looking at private chartered jets and planes that were both incoming and outgoing on the day of the intended extraction as well as running more background on the compound itself to see if they can draw any connections to the watch lists. How's Steve doing?"

"I've got Grace upstairs visiting with him," Danny said with a sigh.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Lori said, "Especially with his delicate state and Catherine's pregnancy and being missing?"

"I think it should be fine," Danny said. "Grace loves her uncle Steve and Steve loves Gracie. She might be able to coax him out of his funk and get him refocused on finding Catherine so that they can focus on raising a healthy kid."

"A little Grace Therapy can make anyone smile," Chin said affirming Danny's decision to have Grace visiting with Steve. "Well Kono should be checking in soon with any information that she and Kamekona may have turned up."

***H50***

"You'll find her," Grace said softly looking up at Steve where she had been sitting quietly at his side doing some homework while her uncle had been sitting lost in thought.

"What?" Steve said looking down at her as she stirred him from his thoughts of raising a family with Catherine.

"You'll find her," Grace repeated. "You and Danno and the rest will find her and the baby."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because Danno found you when you were missing," she said. "That's what you guys do. You find people who can't be found or don't want to be found. You find them and you bring them home. You will find Auntie Catherine and then you'll get married and have the baby and live happily ever after."

"Thank you Gracie," Steve said as he pressed and kiss into her hair and hugged her close, closing his eyes and drawing comfort for her innocence, optimism and faith in him and her father and their team to find and bring Catherine home.

* * *

><p>An: :) please review. next chapter will hopefully be up sometime next week.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Kokua**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. _****_L_**

**_An: Please review , sorry it took so long to get it posted. My muse took a bit of a vacation among other things. Enjoy! Oh and Grace is at least nine not eight.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

For a moment, she thought she was at home cocooned in the sheets that smelled of sunshine and of Steve, wrapped in Steve's arms tangled up in the sheets and in him. Steve was always warm and she teased him often for being such a furnace, he would always reply with that cocky smile of his that he is a _hot-blooded man after all._ She turned to curl into him only to have pain shoot up her leg; a straight shot from her ankle to her knee before dulling to ache at her hips. She opened her fevered eyes with a scowl, blinking to clear her blurry vision as she tried to make out the shape of a tall man in a well-tailored suit.

"Ahh, Miss Rollins you are awake, " The man said in a dark and languid tone. "Or should I say Mrs. McGarrett?"

Catherine snorted a laugh, her feverish mind deliriously wished that his statement were true, as she heard herself say, "That's rich…"

"And here I would have thought our Commander McGarrett to have made an honest woman out of you before he impregnated you," the man said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," she said with a roll of her eyes. "We all know how slow McGarrett can move when it comes to love…"

"Rollins…" her partner hissed at her. "Shut up…" Catherine's fever was going to get her in trouble if she didn't keep quiet. His shoulder was aching in protest as he had shouted when their captor had entered and kicked his fancy leather shoe at Catherine's injured leg jarring the lieutenant from her sleep, one of the man's lackey's had rammed the butt of his rifle at the medic's shoulder.

"It is McGarrett's baby isn't it?" the man poised as if to mock her as he ran a hand through her shorn locks and stroked a thumb over her cheek. "Does our Commander even know you are carrying his child?" Catherine glared at him and jutted her chin out at him only to be rewarded with a backhanded blow to her cheek, which had her head snapping back against the pillar behind her and the ring on his hand splitting the feverish skin. Her eyes glazed over as she shook her head to clear the stars and dimming grey edges of her vision.

"Is that the best you've got?" she smarted back at the man. "Hitting a pregnant woman? That's pretty low…even for you…"

He cut her off with another back handed blow, David winced at the force the blow that rendered the sitting lieutenant to a crumpled heap on the floor. The man aimed a blow to her stomach before pivoting and delivering the strike to her already injured leg. He looked at the medic as if daring him to speak.

"She needs a doctor." David spat out. "She's delirious and doesn't know what she is saying. Just let us go and we'll forget this ever happened…please."

The man laughed and nodded as his lackey knocked the medic over the head with the butt of his rifle. "We'll do just that…" the man said surveying the scene before him and snapping a picture of the two unconscious lieutenants. Typing the coordinates in, he attached the picture and hit send before destroying the phone.

****H50****

"So what did the coconut wireless have to say?" Danny asked to Kono as she came in the door of the McGarrett family home.

Her expression was grim as she said, "You were right Danny, it was some low-levels kolohes who took Catherine and her team."

"What is it Cuz?" Chin said looking at how pale the girl looked. "What else is it?"

"She's pregnant," Kono said her voice was shaking. "How could someone kidnap a pregnant woman? And keep her hostage? What kind of sick and twisted person does that?" she swiped angrily at the tears threatening to spill before sucking in a deep breath and running a hand through her hair. "Sorry…" she said softly apologizing for her outburst. "There's some talk about a plane flying into one of the more remote Islands from the Middle East. Someone trying to be real hush-hush. Bad fish."

"I'm sorry," Danny interrupted "Bad Fish? Kolohes?"

"Bad news and punks," Chin translated as he placed a comforting hand on Kono's shoulder. "Anything else."

"They're calling them the faceless," she said. "No one seems to know much. Brash and smart. One of Kamekona's distant cousins said that these kolohes were real tight lipped about it until they started talking about how they had something of Five-0's."

"So where are these _kolohes_ then?" Danny said crossing his arms over his chest to keep himself from lashing out.

"Nobody knows," Kono said, "Well not a physical location. They tend to broadcast via the internet and social medias…" she moved into Steve's home office, where they had set up a mobile base ops. Danny and Chin hurried after her as her fingers were flying across the keyboard as she pulled up the links that Kamekona's connection had provided. "See?" she said pointing to a note on a message board.

"Got something precious," Chin read aloud. "Someone else wrote, precious to whom. Then our guys write precious to the elite ones of the island…"

"Yada yada yada…" Danny read as he peered over Kono's shoulder. "_You shouldn't mess with them_, well at least someone has a brain…_Governor's tapped down on his exercise of full m&i_…shit they're smart, sorry…_McGarrett will not be friendly_…no duh there. _Who's afraid of the seal? The seal won't dare to hurt the hand that rocks the cradle…_" Danny ran a hand through his hair as he paced the room. "Kono, forward these links to Lori and the Admiral. Then if possible trace these messages to track where these messages originated from…" Danny trailed off as he realized Steve was standing in the doorway to the office, Grace clutching one of his hands with both of hers, both wore wide-eyed expressions.

****H50****

"I take it you have made some progress?" Steve said after a moment.

Danny nodded and said, "Why don't we go into the living room…Aunt Malia made some cookies Monkey, why don't you go into the kitchen and get some."

The little girl looked up at her Uncle and then to her father before Steve nodded and she released his hand and headed to the kitchen to get some cookies.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked as he took a seat on the couch. Steve shrugged and lowered himself into his recliner.

"As well as can be expected," Came his reply after a moment. "Restless…" Danny nodded. "What's the status?"

"You look better," Danny sighed and said, "I guess you could say it's been positive to confirm that it's some low level punks wanting some attention. Kono's working on a lead, apparently our guys are a little on the cocky side. They know that Catherine is connected to you. They also know that Denning's has limited your range of control when it comes to full means and immunity."

"What's the Governor's stance on this?" Steve asked shifting in the recliner and interlocking his fingers together in front of himself.

"The Governor is willing to grant full means and immunity, given that this is a joint operation between us and the Navy since Catherine is both a citizen of Hawaii and a member of Naval Intelligence, as well as the fact he has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to kidnapping." Steve nodded as Danny continued looking Steve in the eye, "However, both he and the Admiral are in agreement with this, when it comes to the search and rescue of this, you are not to be first in command. They have agreed that in your current given state and because you are directly connected that, your rationale and clarity will not be best at hand. Chin and a Commander Travis Parker, who is apparently the Admiral's son, who you went to Annapolis and SEALs with will be leading the mission. Chin for his tracking and knowledge of the islands. You and I will be second in command, and you are to do exactly as we say. So you've got to keep calm on this babe, do you understand?"

Steve nodded and said, "Yeah, I understand. Travis Parker is a good man, a good friend too, glad he and Chin are heading this." With that being said Steve rose and walked out of the living room to the lanai and down the stairs to his beach.

Danny ran his hands through his hair and looked up to see Chin hovering in the doorway. "He says he's fine with it." Chin raised an eyebrow as Danny said, "Yeah, I'm worried too…" he exhaled slowly and rose to his feet.

* * *

><p>An: Chapter 10 should be posted within the week if not sooner, let's just say there were some inspiring stills from 2x16...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Kokua**

**Disclaimer: not mine :( **

**AN: **_Thanks for all the reviews. It's been a crazy week. Here is some peace of mind. I'm going on vacation for a couple of days. Enjoy and Mahalo!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

Danny warmed his hands and sipped from what seemed to him to be his fiftieth cup of coffee of the day as he leaned his forearms on the railing of the lanai watching as his best friend hopelessly paced the sandy shore in front of him. The man seemed to be a shell of his partner, shoulders hunched and hands jammed into the pockets of his cargo shorts, head bowed and feet kicking at the waves as he paced in solitude. Danny desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare to wake up in a cold sweat, call his partner and hear Steve's sleep-murmured voice and Catherine's soft giggle at his griping for Danny to go back to bed and if it was important they would discuss it later at work.

_If only_, Danny thought, but no in true McGarrett fashion, well quasi-McGarrett fashion, Catherine, technically not a McGarrett (yet) was carrying the spawn of McGarrett, had inadvertently gotten herself and three additional members of her team kidnapped and in some twisted and perverse way because she had chosen to be in association and fall in love with a man named Steve McGarrett. Danny sighed and he uttered a prayer of his long ago catholic upbringing praying that if they find Catherine then he would return to the faith that he had distanced himself from so long ago.

A sound of a guttural and wretched cry had Danny's head snapping up to see is partner on his knees in the surf and sand with his arms cast out and his head tipped back facing the heavens. At first, Danny was not sure what had happened, he quietly and cautiously observed Steve from the lanai unsure if he needed to go down and comfort the man; check for any blood or injury that might have occurred; or to wait and watch as Steve communed and bargained with the divinity above. He watched with a curiosity as he subconsciously ventured closer toward his partner but stopped when he heard the soft hoarse whisperings of the age-old prayer, the catechisms of his youth coming to mind. Steve's head was now bowed as the words dropped in and out of pitch of Danny's ears. He slowly backed away up to the porch where Chin and Malia were now standing.

"Everything okay?" Chin asked in a concerned filled hushed tone. "We head a cry."

Danny motioned toward Steve who was still on his knees in the sand and water in prayer. "I think he will be, he's trying to wrap his head around things and he's asking God for help," Danny replied after a moment as he looked back at the couple. "I thought he had gotten hurt, so I went down to check and realized that he was praying, he was crying out to God for help. Crying out for Catherine and their child. I marvel at the way his faith is instilled in him, but with the Navy and all that he's been through and still lives to see another day, he'd have to have a strong belief in something greater that has kept him safe and not allowed for him to lose it all."

"Well his guardian angel definitely works overtime and then some," Chin said with a soft chuckle. Danny and Malia could not help but join him knowing it was a well-needed release.

****H50****

"Danny! Chin!" Kono's voice called out breathlessly as she raced into the McGarrett house, a bag of Chinese take-out swinging at her wrist and a manila envelope shaking in her hand.

"Kono?" Danny said, throwing a glance out to where Steve still was in the same position he had been in for the last twenty minutes.

"Go," Malia said with a nod as she settled herself into one of the androck chairs on the lanai with a perfect view of where Steve was. The two men nodded before heading into the house to meet with Kono.

Danny eyed the manila envelope with Steve's name written on it in black sharpie suspiciously, as he said, "What did you find?"

"It was sitting on the windshield of the truck when I got back from getting dinner," she said catching her breath back. Chin took the food and placed it on the table.

"How did they get past the uniforms posted out front?" Chin said aloud as he gingerly took the envelope from Kono and held it up the light as if to examine the contents of the envelope as an x-ray would. Pulling out his pocketknife, he carefully slit the envelope open and removed the contents. Danny felt his heart stop at the sight of the picture and the caption of "_Rock-a-BYE Baby, lieutenants and all…do you dare to wake the baby Commander?"_

"Chin there's writing on the back," Kono said as she slowly turned the photograph over. A set of numbers were boldly written on the back. "Coordinates?" she guessed pulling up the GPS tracker on the phone and punching in the numbers.

"Seriously?" was all Danny could say at the location of the coordinate. Swallowing hard he looked at Chin and Kono. Flipping the photo back over he studied it intently. "There," he pointed to the faint time-stamp printed in the bottom of the picture.

"It's recent…" Chin said. "Kono get this over to the Navy, I want you to coordinate from the air, we're going to need a visual for sure. Have Lori run communications at Pearl. Call both Commander Parker and Admiral Parker, tell them we're on our way and will meet them at the airstrip in twenty minutes."

"Let's hope we're not too late…" Danny uttered as he went out to the lanai and nearly collided with a soaking wet Steve. "Change your clothes and grab your gear, we're moving out…" Danny said.

* * *

><p>#H50 #McGarrettMonday<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Kokua**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. _**

**__****_An:_**_ Sorry it took so long to update. But here is the long awaited Chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for all the reviews.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

The SEAL was sitting stone-faced and silent looking completely focused in his tactical gear, his tactical weapon in his hands as a young child would clasp a favorite stuffed animal or security blanket as they rode in the helo. For Steve, Danny mused this was his security blanket, he had noticed it before after they had rescued him from the North Korea incident; and on that note Danny vowed that this next generation of McGarrett would have a plethora of normal stuffed animals. His gaze swung around to where Commander Parker, the admiral's son, had just boarded and was exchanging a tight-lipped handshake and squeeze on the shoulder with Steve, before he took a seat and nodded to the pilot. Kono had left an hour or so earlier in another helicopter to take surveillance photographs and confirm that the coordinates checked out. And now they had the green light, Danny mused as he felt the helo take to the air, and for the second time he was in jungle-camo attire. Closing his eyes briefly Danny uttered a prayer that they found Catherine and that their search and rescue mission did not become a search and recovery mission. Flicking his eyes back to Steve, he knew that the stoic SEAL would not be able to handle the loss of his ladylove and child. He had spoken with Mary briefly and had wired her the money for a ticket so she could be on the next flight out.

****H50****

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool metal of the craft behind him, the last 96 hours had been a nightmare for him; a constant state of something he did not want to ever experience again, the elevated heart rate, the headache and tightness in his chest, the feeling of hopelessness. If she was dead, he would know, Steve told himself over and over again. He knew in his heart that if she was dead he would know it, it was that glimmer of faith and hope which had him staggering on wobbly legs. Feeling someone squeeze his knee he opened his eyes and looked into the friendly face of Commander Travis Parker, they had gone through both Annapolis and BUDS together; they looked as if they could pass for brothers both tall and dark with extremely good looks, or so they had been told. Travis's eyes were a cool jade color as Steve's were a stormy ocean blue, they had been close friends since they were green and seventeen.

"We'll find her," Commander Parker said locking eyes with Steve and giving his knee another squeeze. "Follow my lead. And if she's done with all the explosions that follow you around and wants a quieter life, she is more than welcome to dump your sorry ass, and finally marry me."

The two shared an edgy grin as Steve said, "In case you haven't heard Parker, she's carrying my kid. Besides you had multiple chances when we were younger, and if memory serves me correct, she told you _no_, every single time."

"She told you _no_ too, quite a few times," Commander Parker responded without missing a beat.

"And that's why they call me Smooth Dog…" Steve replied with a smirk of normalcy. Parker grinned and clapped McGarrett on the shoulders. "Lord help your child…"

****H50****

The closest that they had been able to touch down was five miles out and Danny cursed the punks for choosing such a remote location to stash Catherine and Lt. Sawyer. Steve however, seemed to be back to his normal SEAL on a mission attitude, whatever Commander Parker had said to him at seemed to kick him back into gear, and for that Danny was thankful. They were now trekking briskly and silently through the jungle with Kono guiding them from above with aerial surveillance. Chin had commented that they must have taken ATV's at one point because he had spied some fresh tracks in the mud from the recent rain.

Steve and Commander Parker were communicating via special SEAL hand signals which reminded Danny of when his younger sisters were growing up and had developed a secret language just to annoy and irritate him and his parents who thought that his younger sisters' secret language was cute. One thing that amazed Danny about this Island was how one moment he was trekking though a tropical jungle and the next a heavily wooded forest thick with mosses and filtered sunlight.

"You're about a mile out," Kono's voice came through Danny's earpiece. "All looks clear from up here, thermal scans show two warm bodies." Danny chuckled softly at that and said, "Thanks Kono, soon this madness will be over."

****H50****

The old structure, a dilapidated stilted wooden hut, in Danny's opinion, sat at the top of the hill one hundred yards in front of them. Danny shot a look to Steve. Commander Parker signaled for them to freeze where they are as their sharply trained eyes scanned the area. "Proceed with extreme caution," the Commander commanded as the four of them, fanned out and slowly started up the hill, weapon's out and steady in their hands. The forest was still and silent.

****H50****

Steve felt Danny's body slam into his knocking them to the ground as the structure in front of them erupted in a ball of flames and a cloud of smoke and dust. "No!" Steve cried out trying to wriggle out from underneath Danny, his cheek stung from where it had slammed into the earth.

"Everyone okay?" Commander Parker's voice called out as the smoke and debris was clearing.

"Kono what happened?" Chin's voice was barking.

"Low impact explosives from the thermal readings," Kono's voice crackled over their earpieces.

"Had to be a remote detonator," Commander Parker said, "Kono can you track it? Figure out how that explosion happened."

"Catherine!" Steve had thrown Danny off and was scrambling to his feet and charging up the hill to what remained of the hut. Danny, Chin and the Commander scrambling after him.

"Catherine!" he called out. "Kono I need a thermal image of this!"

"Twenty paces to your right boss!" Kono's voice directed as she studied the thermal imaging screen in front of her. Three warm bodies were visible, two still and unmoving, another upright.

"Catherine!" Steve called out again tossing the pieces of thatched roof and wall aside as he waded into the rubble.

"There should be two bodies, people, ten paces apart…" Kono guided.

Pushing away a piece of the mud-thatched wall Steve dropped to his knees as he uncovered the unconscious and pale body of one Lieutenant Catherine Rollins. "Cath…" Steve choked out as he quickly uncovered the rest of her body brushing away the rubble and debris. Blood seeped from a previously stitched gash along her hairline and from the cut on her cheek, her body covered in grit and grime, the slight swell of her belly and caught Steve's breath.

"We've got another body over here," Chin's voice called out. "Lt. Sawyer, he's got a pulse and seems to be coming around."

"MedEvac is on their way," Kono's voice came.

A snap of a knife brought Steve back to attention as he looked over to see Danny cutting away the ropes that bound Catherine's wrists. Lt. Sawyer was sitting up and sipping water as Commander Parker was giving him a head to toe field exam for any critical injuries and setting up an IV on the injured man.

"Come on Cath…" Steve murmured as he fumbled for a pulse, he eyes running a head to toe exam as he checked for signs of breathing and consciousness. "Come on baby…" he breathed, finding a slow and steady pulse, he gently rubbed her wrists careful to move her and cause any further injury. She was warm to the touch, feverish and chilled as a shiver ran through her otherwise still form.

"She's got a fever and concussion on my last check," came the weak and raspy voice of Lt. Sawyer. "A separation and partial to her shoulders, I was able to set both of them. Her right leg is swollen at the knee and ankle," Steve examined the injury sites as Sawyer talked him through them, his own advanced medical training kicking in. Checking for spinal injury, and finding none, Steve and Danny carefully rolled Catherine from her prone position on her side to her back as Steve set up an IV and handed it to Danny before moving back to check Catherine for breathing, frowning he tilted her head back slightly and breathed into her mouth twice. Counting to five Steve breathed again two breaths in and then felt for her pulse.

"I've still got a pulse but she's not breathing," Steve said. Commander Parked scooted over doing his own check and looking at Steve.

"Your breaths are going through?" he asked as Steve breathed again keeping in count with the rules of rescue breathing. Catherine's chest clearly rose and fell. "Two more," he said opening up his kit to assemble the bag-valve-mask.

Steve breathed twice more before he was greeted with a raspy cough and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Kissing her forehead and lips, Steve gathered her into a hug. "Cath…" he breathed.

"I love you…" she breathed before her eyes fluttered closed, her hand tightly gripping Steve's as Commander Parker slipped an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Med-Evac is here," Danny said squeezing his best friend's shoulder. "Let's get her home."

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Kokua**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. _**

**_An:_**_Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Here's Chapter 12, it's more on the short and sweet side, but more goodness to come. Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Warm sunlight tickled her cheek, a warm and heavy weight on her hand, the softness of actual sheets and a bed, the soft snoring of the man she loved, _oh what a dream…_ Catherine thought sleepily with a smile as she turned her head into the pillow her eyes opening slowly blinking at the bright white of the room, and bed linens. Her and Steve's room had lemony-cream colored walls with wood accents and their sheets were much softer in than the ones she was lying on. Her eyes opened blinking to clear as the beeping sounds of a heart monitor and other hospital equipment became more identifiable to her sleep-deprived brain. Steve was slumped over in the chair next to her bed his head resting on his arms over her right hand. Of course he would have his back to the wall and facing the door just in case something would happen. Thank god for the private room. Her hips ached as she tried to carefully shift herself in the bed without waking Steve.

"Hey," a voice said, Catherine whipped her head around to see Commander Travis Parker standing in the doorway, he was out of uniform and dressed casually in a polo and cargo pants making him look even more like Steve than he normally did.

"Hey," she said with a small smile as he came in and took a seat in the chair on her left.

"It's good to see you conscious and with a little more color," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Catherine said after a moment. "Tried, no energy, like I could sleep for days. He hasn't been sleeping has he?"

****H50****

Travis shook his head and said, "According to Detective Williams, Danny, and Dad it's been a rough couple of weeks for Steve-o here. Dad says the poor guy's been an emotional wreck. First Steve had to receive the customary letter that you had been classified as missing in action and presumed dead. Then Dad tells him that, no actually you are alive and guess what, Steve's going to be a dad. Then Dad lets him watch the first rescue mission, and said Steve went into shock, and nearly passed out on them in MTAC when they found out that you and Sawyer weren't there." Catherine's eyes widened in disbelief as Travis continued, "According to Danny, Steve's been under sedation and IV fluids to control his blood pressure and was in a very non-Steve like depression. When I saw him, it was like, do you remember his first mission as a SEAL and how badly that ended? It was like how he was then for that first month afterwards. I never want to see him like that again, Rin. It's not good nor healthy. But God that man loves you."

Catherine blushed and said, "I had no idea this would have such an effect on him that it did. He compartmentalizes everything. His job revolves around this, situations like what happened all the time…"

"But this time the victim was you," Travis said. "You've seen how he gets when it involves his family and the few people who he loves and trusts. Catherine, you are his family, especially now that you're carrying the next generation of McGarrett. You and Steve should have been married and hatched a brood full of kids years ago, and we all know that. Think of how scared you were when you were kidnapped. Can you imagine what it must have been like for Steve to learn all of this from a letter and from my Dad?" Catherine's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh Rin," Travis said drawing her into a one armed hug. "Don't cry, Smooth Dog will kick my ass for making you cry…I love your shoulder length hair by the way." The tears spilled with the comment about her hair.

"It wasn't by choice…" came her muffled reply.

"They did it?" Travis asked.

Catherine nodded as she glanced back over at Steve amazed he was sleeping though their conversation and her tears. Wiping at her tears with her free hand she looked back at Travis.

"It's been four days," he said. "Since we rescued you and Sawyer, you've been asleep emaciated with a high fever for most of them. He only succumbed to his exhaustion once your fever broke around ten last night and the doctors assured him that you and the baby were retaining the proper nutrients," he nodded to the recliner in the corner of the room, "We couldn't even get him to rest in the recliner, he's either been pacing or sitting at your bedside. He nibbled at the food and that was only after Danny stuck his little girl on him. That kid could make a terrorist hand over weapons of mass destruction with those eyes of hers."

"Grace was here?" Catherine said knowing Steve's great affinity for Danny's daughter.

"Well indirectly," Travis said, "Danny had her on the video chat on one of those tablets."

Catherine nodded and said softly as she rested a hand on her belly, " How's the investigation going?"

"Dad and Officer Weston will be in to take your statement when you're feeling up to it," Travis said softly noting how tired Catherine looked. Kissing the top of her head he said, "Go back to sleep, I'll let the doctors know your woke up briefly. You're going to be fine Rin, all three of you."

"Trav," she said catching his wrist. "Thank you for doing this, running the mission. I know it wasn't easy coming back here."

"The two of you are two of my closest friends," he said giving her a smile. "I'd do anything for the two of you. Get some sleep kid."

Catherine sighed and relaxed back into the pillows, running her fingers through Steve's hair and letting herself find comfort in the fact he was physically there lull her back to sleep.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Kokua**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine._**********

**_An: _**_Please review and be kind. Thank you so much for patiently waiting. Here is Chapter 13, I really hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

"_34-year-old female, running a high fever of 104.6, multiple injuries and contusions, swelling around the right patella and anterior portion of the right tibia and fibula, concussion, been in and out of consciousness since rescued from the jungle." The medic was rattling off statistics to the trauma doctor at Queen's Medical Center as an unconscious Catherine Rollins was rolled in on a gurney. "Field medic report states that the victim was unconscious and not breathing, rescue breathing was administered in the field, victim then regained consciousness and oxygen mask was provided in the Med-Evac. "IV's were administered in the field to address severe dehydration. Female's name is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins of the US Navy, the commanding officer of the rescue states Lt. Rollins was a victim of a kidnapping. HPD/Naval presence is to be adhered to and a security presence. Lt. Rollins is part of joint-operation of the US Navy and the Governor's Task Force."_

"_You'll need to wait here sir," a stern-faced Nurse addressed Steve as he was preparing to follow Catherine's gurney._

"_Wait!" Steve said in such a tone that the trauma doctor stopped barking orders for CT's and X-rays, and looked at Steve. "Wait," he repeated. "She's pregnant. Lt. Rollins is pregnant."_

"_How far along is she?" The doctor asked leveling Steve a look._

"_20 weeks, around 20-21 weeks," Steve said swallowing as he did the calculations quickly in his head. "She's been held captive for six weeks."_

"_Get OBGYN down here and Ortho!" the trauma doctor barked over her shoulder, the trauma room scuttling in a flurry. "And you are?" she said turning back to Steve._

"_Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0," he said. "Lt. Rollins' next of kin."_

"_And responsible for her pregnancy?" the trauma doctor said. Steve nodded. "Dr. Amanda Thompson, Chief of Trauma and the ER, served three tours of duty in Iraq and Afghanistan, United States Army, LTC-R, sir" she introduced herself with a crisp salute. "If you would please take a seat Commander, I'll have the admitting nurse bring you Lt. Rollins, paperwork. I will keep you updated on the Lieutenant Rollins' status."_

"_Thank you Dr. Thompson," Steve said returning her salute. He looked over his shoulder to see the rest of his team already seated in the hard plastic seats of the waiting room, covered in mud, dust, and sweat from the rescue mission._

"_So we're sitting and waiting?" Danny said to him patting the empty plastic seat between him and Commander Parker._

_****H50****  
><em>

Steve awoke with a start, his back stiff from being hunched over in a chair far too small to comfortably accommodate his large frame. Catherine was sleeping peacefully, one hand resting protectively on her belly, the other wrapped loosely around his wrist. Her body was turned slightly toward his, her head facing him. He allowed himself to release the rest of the breath he had been subconsciously holding as he watched the rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took. Her nose scrunched up slightly as she started to wake up. Steve ran a hand through his hair then propped his head up with an elbow as he said, "Good morning Lieutenant…" he couldn't help but smile as he watched the smile he loved so much break over her face as she whispered back, "Good morning Commander…" He leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead, then the tip of her nose, before claiming her mouth in a soft sweet kiss.

"Good morning," he said again reaching out to tuck a lock of her hair back behind her ear. She gave him her quiet sleepy smile as she interlocked their fingers.

"You came for me…," she said softly as her brown eyes studied him.

"Of course I would," Steve said lifting her hand to his lips. "I will always come for you Cath, know that I will always be there for you."

She smiled and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. "I'm pregnant," she said after a moment. "It's yours…"

Steve could not help but laugh as he said, "Of course it is…" his eyes were twinkling as he kissed her softly on the lips. "We're going to be parents…" he whispered as he splayed his large hand over the one she had protectively over her small bump, that was barely visible unless she was in clothes that were snug to the body.

"We're going to be parents," she whispered back, her tears escaping. Steve reached up and gently brushed the tears off her cheeks, mindful of the cuts and bruises. He kissed her gently on the forehead as he said, "I love you so much."

****H50****

"It doesn't make sense," Lori said as she walked down the hall with Admiral Parker and Danny at Pearl. "Why did they keep Lieutenant Rollins and Lieutenant Sawyer captive for so long? They never made any ransom demands or any demands at all, as to why they kidnapped any of the team to begin with and then just to leave them in the rainforest on Molokai. None of it makes sense, why kidnap in the first place only to send the coordinates for a rescue?"

"Don't forget the explosive charges they left at the scene," Danny piped in.

"That too," Lori agreed crossing her arms. "As a profiler, this person or the kidnappers are an enigma, they don't fit into any of the characteristics for known unsub models."

"How's Catherine doing?" the Admiral asked looking from Lori to Danny.

"Her fever broke last night," Danny replied. "I spoke to Steve briefly this morning he said Catherine was awake and lucid. She seems to be doing well; they have an appointment with the obstetrician overseeing Catherine's condition. He said that there is still some swelling around her right ankle and knee and they may have to go back in to drain some more of the fluid that has gathered. Her doctor's main focus right now is getting both Catherine and the baby back up to a healthy weight."

The Admiral nodded as he said, "I spoke with Travis this morning, he said he had stopped by the hospital this morning, Catherine was awake and Steve was thankfully sleeping at that time. He said he spoke with her and she seemed to be in good spirits. We will need to get her statement as well as Lieutenant Sawyer's in order to hopefully make more sense of the situation.

"I will call Steve and see when Catherine is available to have her statement taken," Lori said with a nod of her head. "Maybe you can persuade him to go for a run or a swim, Danny?"

"I'll send Kono over to help out with the profiling," Danny said, knowing that separating Steve from Catherine's side would not be an easy task.

****H50****

A crisp knock sounded on the door frame had both Catherine and Steve looking up to see the Admiral in his casual dress uniform and Lori standing just behind him in the doorway.

"How are you doing Cate-girl?" The Admiral asked as he gave the injured lieutenant a hug. Catherine smiled as she drew strength from his hug, the Admiral shook hands with Steve too and pulled him into a brief hug as well.

"I'm glad to be home," Catherine said, "Well as home as this is for now…" Steve and the Admiral shared a smile.

"I'm glad you're safe and sound," the Admiral replied. "You were supposed to be my good one, no grey hairs from you, just from the two boys. What happened to that promise?"

Catherine cracked a smile as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I'm sorry…" she said softly.

"You just needed to prove you were as tough as the boys," the Admiral said with a nod. "And now you know why brain is prettier than brawn." Catherine managed a tight-lipped laugh as Steve pressed a kiss into her hair as the three shared a laugh.

To Lori they looked like a happy family, as she pondered the family-like dynamic that was comprised between the Admiral, his son and Catherine and Steve. She could not help but feel slightly envious of the love Steve had for Catherine, it was a side of him she had rarely glimpsed except when he was completely relaxed on the lanai at his house listening to Grace Williams talk animatedly about everything that happened since the last time she had seen him. Hating to disrupt the scene in front of her, she cleared her throat loudly.

"I guess you know that I'm not purely here on a social call, Catherine," the Admiral said at the sound of Lori clearing her throat. Catherine nodded and looked up at Steve whose hand had subconsciously tightened on hers. "Are you feeling able to give your statement Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir," Catherine said unflinchingly as she gave Steve's hand a courageous squeeze as she nodded to him. " I'll be fine, the Admiral is here and so is Officer Weston. Go and grab Danny or Travis for a run or a swim or spar…we'll call you when we're done." Steve looked down at her hesitantly and then to the Admiral before leaning down and tipping Catherine's chin up slightly as he placed a loving kiss on her mouth and tucking a lock of her short hair back behind her ear as he said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back, giving his hand another encouraging squeeze before he left the room. Turning her attention back to Lori and the Admiral she nodded.

"Please state your name and rank for the record," Lori said as she set up the small tape recorder on the hospital tray next to the bed.

"My name is Catherine M. Rollins, Lieutenant for the United States Navy, Naval Intelligence," Catherine said slowly in an even and steady tone. "I was held captive for six weeks for unknown reasons…"

* * *

><p>:)<p>

_An: quick note, LTC-R is Lieutenant Colonel-Reserves for the United States Army, so Dr. Thompson is about the same rank as Steve._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Kokua  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine  
><strong>_

_**An: **__Sorry, for the lack of updates on both this story and Li'i Manu, I've decided to go back to school, and so I'm having to readjust my writing schedules to re-accommodate school. I'm shooting for at least one new chapter per month. On that note, here is the latest chapter of Kokua. Please enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**An2:** For the purposes of this chapter, anything in italics is a flashback/memory.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<span>

_Catherine had woken up with a groan, from what had been one of the most delicious dreams about one Steven J. McGarrett. It had been a month since she had been shipped out of Pearl on TAD (temporary assignment duty), things had finally been back to normal between her and Steve from sleep patterns to busy schedules, often he would be tumbling into bed as she would be getting up to head to the base for work. Then his whole being framed for the governor's murder had been a nightmare, she had been on lock down at the base because heaven forbid she should have contact with a suspected murderer. Once that whole scandal had blown over, she and Steve had come to the conclusion that the whole universe was conspiring against the two of them, calls of imminent crisis amidst the throws of passion was how it could best be described. She had joked once to Steve that she should just get pregnant or the two of them should just get married and tell everyone else to just deal with it, because heaven forbid the two of them could just have a normal boring relationship. Steve had laughed and said something about investing in a mini-van or a Chevy Suburban to chauffeur their brood of mini-McGarretts to and from sports practices and ballet/gymnastics classes. The last few days she had been waking up with less and less energy than would be expected after a full night's sleep, the ship's doctor had only given her a smile and told her to increase her Vitamin C intake. _

_A month later, after recovering from the flu bug that was going around the ship Catherine had tried to call Steve just to hear his voice and to seek comfort in it, the flu had been particularly rough on her and had made her more sensitive to the rocking motions of the carrier. She had heard rumors that Commander Joe White had gone on a good-will rescue mission into the depths of North Korea and she had known that Steve must have been involved. After a nerve-wracking week, she had finally managed to get a hold of Steve briefly and then realized she had missed her monthly visitor, she had gone on shore and picked purchased a pregnancy test on a whim that she might be pregnant, though she was pretty sure her body chemistry was off due to the stress of worrying about Steve. He had been on her mind much more than he normally was lately._

***H50***

"I woke up in the sickbay," Catherine said, as she focused on a spot on the wall just above Lori's head, her voice soft and almost dream-like as she spoke. "I had apparently fainted during a storm, Lt. Sawyer said I had been looking green and had suggested I go and see the doctor, he found me collapsed in the hall just outside of the command room. When I came too, the doctor had drawn blood for a lab work up. The lab work up, revealed that I was pregnant and with the combination of the flu that had gone through and the I guess stress of worrying about Steve, but then again with him you always can't help but to worry…, I just, I didn't realize the signs that my body was trying to tell me…"

_Once Catherine had been well enough to move around the ship without being dizzy and the worst of her nausea was under control the doctor had arranged for her and Lt. Sawyer, Lt. Barrett and Ensign Wright to go ashore where she could meet with a colleague of his for a prescription of pre-natal vitamins._

"I remember telling the doctor and my C. O., Commander Samuels, that I didn't need a team to accompany me to go ashore," Catherine said. "Commander Samuels said, either I took the team or he was flying my ass back to Pearl on the next available flight back."

"Why weren't you flown back to Pearl immediately after confirming your pregnancy?" asked Lori her lips pursed in thought. "Isn't that standard protocol?"

"We were due to ship back to Pearl within the next week, and I had managed to convince Samuels that I would be fine since we were almost done with the tour anyways," Catherine explained shooting the Admiral and apologetic look. "I realize now, that if I would have followed protocol, none of this would have happened."

"We don't know that Catherine," the Admiral said reaching over and giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "It could have happened to anyone…"

"What happened when you went ashore?" Lori asked, "Did you notice anyone following you? Anything suspicious?"

Catherine shook her head. "No nothing," she said she could feel the tears prickling up in her eyes. "We had picked of the pre-natal vitamins and Ensign Wright was trying to talk us into going to eat at one of the little restaurants nearby before returning to the ship," she laughed softly at the memory. "Ensign Wright was always hungry, did he make it alright? Are he and the rest of my team okay?"

"They're fine," Lori said, trying to keep her back on focus. "What happened next?"

***H50***

"_You are always hungry Wright," Catherine had said with a laugh._

"_Aww come on Rollins," Ensign Wright had said swinging an arm around her shoulders. "You should be backing me up here, you are pregnant after all, aren't you craving anything?"_

"_Then you should know that my unborn child's father is a health food nut…" she had said with a smirk. "So no to the food, but I could go for some fresh fruit…" She carefully removed his arm from around her shoulders. "…and that the baby's father has full means and immunity…"_

_That had Lieutenants Sawyer and Barrett cackling with laughter at her statement._

"_So fresh fruit then heading back?" Wright had said with a pout, he was the youngest of their team both in age and in rank. Catherine rolled her eyes and looked at the other two men who had rolled their eyes as well in response and shrugged. _

"_As long as we make it quick," Lt. Barrett had said. They never made it to the little market by the docks, Catherine had been feeling nausea again and vomited in a nearby alleyway, and that was the last thing she clearly remembered._

***H50***

"Catherine?" someone was calling her name. "Catherine can you hear me?" someone was shaking her shoulder, "Come on Cate-girl…" the pregnant lieutenant blinked and focused bleary eyes at the concerned looking face of the admiral.

"What happened?" she asked softly, her hand gripping his wrist she was shivering and scared.

"You zoned out on us," the Admiral said looking that the girl in front of him. "Lori went to go and get the doctor. You were talking and then next moment you were glassy-eyed and your heart rate increased."

"Please don't tell Steve…" she nearly begged in a whisper was the doctor came in and shoed everyone out.

"You know I can't do that girl…" the Admiral said as he left the room.

* * *

><p>An: :) please review!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Kokua**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**An: **__Sorry, for the lack of updates, my muse had decided to take an unannounced vacation, and this is written out of procrastination of doing homework. On that note, here is the latest chapter of Kokua. Please enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**An2:**__ For the purposes of this chapter, anything in italics is a flashback/memory._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

"Hold on…" Travis said as he ducked the punch Steve had thrown in his direction. He grabbed his ringing cell phone one hand as he grabbed Steve's wrist with the other and twisted his arms as he tangled his legs up with Steve for the takedown. "Hey Dad…" he said answering his phone with a grunt as they fell onto the mat they had dragged out into the backyard at Steve's house. "…nothing much just hanging out with Steve and doing a bit of sparring…" Steve had flipped them over then flipped back so they were untangled and back on their feet. "…yeah we went for a run earlier, then a swim…" he threw an arm up blocking and trapping Steve's arm and pushing back slightly. "…how'd things go at the hospital…." Travis tightened his grip on his phone as he felt himself being flipped over Steve's shoulder. He rolled over onto his back and swept his legs knocking Steve's out from under them. "Wait…" He stopped Steve's attempt to retaliate by pinning Steve with a wrestling move. "Dad what happened to Catherine?" Steve stopped wriggling under Travis attempting to escape the move, the two had been evenly matched in everything since they had met at age 17, they had competed for grades, sports, girls, and promotions and from that had become best friends, brothers, and sparing partners.

"What happened to Cath?" Steve asked twisting to look at Travis, there was no hiding of the fear and concern in his blue eyes.

Travis eased off of Steve as he listened to his dad explain what had happened during the interview, "Yeah Dad, we're on our way."

"She's sleeping right now," Travis said as he stood up and offered Steve a hand pulling him up to his feet.

"Did you two Rambos finally out SEAL each other?"Danny asked coming out of the house with two water bottles in his hands. The jovial smile fell from his face as he saw the look on both Steve and Travis's faces. "Is everything alright?"

"Dad said Catherine kind of zoned out on them during the interview and she's sleeping right now," Travis said. "We should probably freshen up and head to the hospital."

Danny nodded as he said, "She'll be okay right?" Danny said.

"Yeah, "Steve said quickly as he hurried past Danny into the house. Danny looked to Travis.

"The whole zoning out part can be considered normal, well not normal, but can be expected during the debriefing interview following a traumatic or intense event…" Travis said. "Talking with a psychiatrist or the Navy Chaplin helps…Dad said Catherine doesn't remember much of it…but she should hopefully remember more later."

"So should we be worried more about Steve or Catherine here?" Danny asked as his cell phone rang.

"Both," came Travis's answer as he headed into the house with Danny trailing after him.

****H50****

Steve quietly eased the door to Catherine's hospital room open, releasing the breath he had not even realized he had been holding when he saw that Admiral Parker was seated next to the bed quietly reading from the newspaper while Catherine slept. The admiral looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey James," Steve said softly as he stepped into the room with Travis following behind him. "How's she doing?" Steve walked around to the other side of the bed where he placed a kiss on Catherine's forehead and lovingly tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear, before taking a seat next to the bed and taking her hand up in his.

"She's resting now," the Admiral said as he looked between the two men, still boys in his eyes, and how they had grown up so quickly. "Danny not drive in with you two?"

"He went to go pick Mary Ann up from the airport," Travis said with a shake of his head as he perched at the foot of the bed. "What happened Dad?"

The older man sighed as he looked at his son and to Steve and Catherine, whom he considered his children as well. "She was doing fine, recounting what she remembered, of the events leading up to the abduction, and then she just zoned out on us."

Steve's brow furrowed as he looked at his beloved before looking over at Travis and the admiral, "You don't think she has PTSD does she?" he asked his voice low and serious.

"It's too early to tell my boy," the admiral said, "But it would not hurt to see about getting a psychiatrist or chaplain into have her talk with. It's not going to be easy Steve, both you and Trav know what it's like to be held hostage for a period of time."

"Does she remember much?" Travis asked.

"She said she doesn't," the admiral replied with a sigh, "It could be suppressed in a temporary block, which I believe it is, you two know how she practically has a photographic memory. She's going to need you more than ever now Steve, you too Travis."

The two men nodded as the room lapsed into silence.

****H50****

_**August 1994: Annapolis, Maryland; United States Naval Academy**_

_A tall boy of 17 with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes carried a cardboard box filled to the brim and two duffel bags stepped into the dorm room that he would be living in for the next year. Another tall boy with dark brown hair that bordered on being black and jade green eyes had already moved in and was sitting on one of the beds in the room tossing a football in the air and catching it._

"_Hey," the green-eyed boy said. "This your first year here?" _

_The blue-eyed boy nodded as he set his box down on the unclaimed desk and his bags on the bed. "Yeah, you?"_

_The green-eyed boy grinned and said sticking his hand out, "Yeah, we can be newbie's together, I'm Travis, Travis Parker."_

"_Steve," the blue-eyed boy said shaking his roommate's hand. "I'm Steve McGarrett. It's nice to meet you." The two boys shared a grin as Steve started to unpack his gear._

"_So where are you from?" Travis asked, his mother always said that he was often too nosy for his own good, whereas his father would just laugh and say the boy was born for interrogating suspects and gathering information._

"_Hawaii…" Steve said slowly, "Well Wa…"_

"_Hawaii? Dude that is so cool, why the hell did you move out here?" Travis interrupted._

"_I've lived in Washington for the past year in a half," Steve finished. "I was born in Hawaii…moved to Washington State when I was 16."_

"_Oh," Travis said. "That sucks…"_

"_Yeah," Steve said with a shake of his head, "It really sucked. It sucked a lot." He took a moment keeping his back to his new roommate as he willed himself not to cry and placed his clothes in the supplied set of drawers. "So where are you from?" Steve asked._

"_All around," Travis said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Dad's in the Navy, Mom's a school teacher, we moved around a lot, Dad's been at Norfolk for the last five years, so for now I hail from Norfolk, Virginia."_

_Steve laughed and said, "Must have been nice."_

"_Navy's in my blood," Travis said with another shrug. "You done unpacking or what?"_

_Steve rolled his eyes at his roommate's impatience, it reminded him somewhat of his younger sister Mary Ann. "Yeah," he said toeing the now empty bags under his bed. "Navy's in my blood too."_

"_Right on," Travis said slinging an arm around Steve's shoulder. "Now let' go and explore this place."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review ;) hoped you all enjoyed it.<br>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Kokua**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**An: **__I'm not super happy with chapter, well the last part, it's not writing how I wanted. On that note, here is the latest chapter of Kokua. Please enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**An2:**__ For the purposes of this chapter, anything in italics is a flashback/memory._

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

_**September 1994: Annapolis, Maryland; United States Naval Academy**_

"_Have you picked your program yet?" Travis asked as he came into his and Steve's dorm room after the end of their last general study classes for the day. Steve looked up from the book he was reading where he was lounging on his bed. _

"_I was thinking either physics or chemistry, maybe oceanography," Steve said setting his book down, knowing that this was not going to be a short conversation by any means. After a month and a half of living with Travis, Steve had already learned that Travis was ADHD and constantly moving around and talking, he was opinionated and wasn't afraid to speak his mind or go down without a fight, he was a natural leader and could convince most people into doing what he wanted them to do. "I like science."_

"_No you're not," Travis said with a shake of his head. _

_Steve raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm not?"_

"_Nope," Travis said, Steve could see the mischievous glint in his friend's eye. "We're going to do the FPSI path."_

"_FPSI?" Steve said sitting up straighter on his bed and crossing his arms over his chest._

"_FPSI," Travis repeated with a grin. _

_Steve looked at him blankly, "What's FPSI?"_

"_Political Science with a concentration in International Relations and Security Information," Travis said. _

"_Why do I have to do it too?" Steve asked not following his roommate's thought process._

"_Because you're smart," Travis said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you take good notes, you've got the analytical mind for it, and you can help me study." Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's still a science?"_

_Steve snorted a laugh at the statement. "Political Science?" Steve said slowly thinking the subject over. "What would we do with this degree?"_

"_SEALS track," Travis said "Naval Intelligence?" Travis flopped onto his bed with a dramatic sigh. "Come on Steve….we will go places with FPSI, you can even do the honors program if you want, and you can minor in whatever you want, I promise."_

_Steve laughed and said, "I don't really have much of a choice in this matter do i?"_

"_So FPSI?" Travis said looking over at Steve. "You won't regret this."_

_Steve sighed and said, "FPSI it is."_

******H50******

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Steve said as he walked slowly alongside Catherine down the corridor of the hospital wing she was on. Catherine was using a walker to slowly propel herself down the hallway, a thick black brace ran the length of her right leg, keeping the limb straight allowing for it to heal properly. She wore a robe over her hospital gown and a pair of sturdy slippers on her feet.

"My physical therapist says it is a good idea," Catherine said slowly as she came to a stop, it was painful to walk her shoulders were still sore from their partial dislocations and her knee throbbed relentlessly. "I just want to make it to the end of the hallway and then we can go back to the room."

Steve studied her, she was looking better, she was still underweight but Catherine was slender and petite to begin with and now that she was 5 in a half months pregnant and the swell of her belly was more prominent; her weight concerned Steve. Her hair had been evened out and styled into a cute bob by one of Kono's cousins, they had come in and kicked Steve out of the room saying they needed girl time. Mary was home and had been furiously working on cleaning the McGarrett family home with Danny to get the house baby-proofed.

"What?" Catherine said, catching Steve openingly staring at her. She was tired and wanted to rest.

"I love you?" Steve said as she jarred him from his thoughts. He leaned down and kissed her. "I am so proud of you."

Catherine blushed and rolled her eyes, "Not in the hallway Steve…" He was not one for PDA, and Catherine attributed that to the rules of dating and fraternization that been instilled into them curtsey of the U.S. Navy. He was a fan of hand holding and cuddling on the couch or in bed, Catherine had observed over the years. Steve always seemed to be touching her, whenever possible while still maintaining professionalism, whether it was a hand under the table, a hand protectively at the small of the back or on the shoulder. Not that Catherine minded the touching, she knew it provided Steve with a sense of security and protectiveness that had been long since ingrained in to his moral character, and she loved him for that.

With a weary sigh, she let go of the walker and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her cheek against his chest listening to the strong beat of his heart. His arms automatically wrapped around her as she dropped her defenses and leaned against him. "I just want to go home Steve…" Catherine said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I want to sleep in our bed in our home. I'm tired of being woken up every two hours to have my vitals taken, I'm tired of the doctors and the machines and the crappy food…." She choked back a sob that was threatening to spill. Steve tightened his hold as he sighed he knew from plenty of experience of trying to recover in a hospital and the need and want to be able to recover at home. "Please just take me home Steve," she whispered.

"Let's get you back to your room and I'll talk to the doctor," Steve said as he guided Catherine back to her hospital room.

* * *

><p><em>An: Please Review!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_**Kokua**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

_**An: **__This chapter took forever to write, I pretty much had it all written and then decided to completely rewrite it while listening to Hawaii78. On that note, here is the latest chapter of Kokua. Please enjoy and don't forget to review._

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Mary Ann was laughing and Steve was scowling. The Team along with the Admiral and Travis, and significant others and children had come over to the McGarrett Family house for a celebratory barbeque cook out on the beach in honor of Catherine's return home and the excitement of the new baby that would be joining the team. Steve was now beginning to regret having Mary back home, but then again he had not been the one to call her, Danny had when he had been in his funk and Catherine had been lost in the jungle. The same Danny, who was currently sitting next to his sister holding her in stitches over some tale in which, he was most certainly certain that his sister was responding to with much more enthusiasm and reaction then was necessary or needed. His scowl darkened as he watched Travis appear on the other side of Mary holding a trio of beers before he plunked himself down next to her with a grin and chuckle of his own before he proceeded to kiss her soundly on the mouth.

"Stop scowling Steve…" Catherine's soft voice came from behind him as he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He turned so quickly startled by the sound of her voice that she was knocked off balance. Steve caught her quickly before she could fall.

"What are you doing up?" he said his voice full of concern as he eyes flicked over her body for any signs of distress. "The doctor said you should be resting."

"I have been resting…" Catherine said with a roll of her eyes, "I'm not on bed rest, Steve"

"Yet," he said subconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around her. "The doctor said if you don't take it easy and rest, and let your body heal; then you would go on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

Catherine sighed as she locked eyes with him, "I am fine, I've been sitting for most of the party holding Avonlea while she took her nap, I just came in to see what was keeping you." She pulled him down for a kiss since she couldn't quite kiss him the way she wanted with her leg still immobilized in the brace. She could feel him relax into the kiss as he kissed her back drawing her body closer to his. Catherine sighed as she leaned against him smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

"Now what has you scowling at the party?" she asked following his line of sight out the kitchen window where Mary Ann was sitting in a smiling and rapt conversation with both Travis and Danny. Catherine looked up watching Steve's face and the scowl appear and could not help but laugh. "Steve…" she said with an amused smile. "Stop scowling at your sister and your two best friends."

***H50***

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Steve led her back outside to the party and helped her settle into a lounge chair next to Malia, Anne Parker (the admiral's wife), and little Avonlea Parker, Travis's two-year-old daughter.

Avonlea held her chubby little arms up to Steve as she squinted her big dark green eyes up at him. With a chuckle, Steve swept the two-year-old up into his arms where she pressed a sticky kiss to his cheek. Steve laughed again as he studied the little girl with her dark curly hair wrestled into uneven pigtails obviously done by her father and the red sticky substance around her mouth.

"What have you been eating Miss Ave?" Steve asked tickling the little girl into giggles.

"Tandy…" came the innocent reply. "No tell Daddy?"

"Did Grammy give you the candy or did Auntie Cath?" Steve asked softly only to be rewarded with another sticky kiss by the little girl.

Catherine smiled as she watched Steve interact with Avonlea; her hand coming to rest on her belly feeling her own child move around. She could remember when Avonlea was born, she and Steve had been there, and they were her godparents. Avonlea's mother, Heather, had loved the Anne of Green Gables book series and when she had died during childbirth, Travis had with a heavy heart named the baby Avonlea Heather Parker. Avonlea lived primarily with the Admiral and his wife now stationed in Pearl, while Travis was stationed with his SEAL Team in San Diego. Catherine often wondered why Travis had never put in for a transfer to Pearl and she half suspected he still wasn't over Heather's death and that Avonlea, though he loved that little girl with all his heart but she was a spitting image of her mother and too much to bear at times.

***H50***

"Danny?" Steve said in a clipped tone as he strode purposefully toward the picnic table where Danny, Travis, and Mary Ann sat. "A word?" he cocked his head to the side in-motion to the house. He could see Catherine shaking her head at him, the humorous look on Danny's face and the scowl on Mary's that rivaled his own as he settled Avonlea onto the table in front of Travis.

"Uh sure Steve," Danny said as he excused himself from Travis and Mary's company, and followed Steve into the house. "Everything ok, Steven?" he asked.

"What are your intentions with Mary?" Steve demanded.

Danny burst out laughing, the look on Steve's face only made Danny laugh harder. "My intentions?" Danny said bracing a hand on the kitchen counter. "Are you going to give Commander Parker the same inquisition? He after all _kissed_ your sister," he sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "Steve, we're just friends. Your sister is very nice and entertaining to be around."

"Why did you fly her out here?" Steve asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why did I fly her out here?" Danny repeated. "I flew her out here, because you, my friend, were all but in a depressive catatonic state. And your girlfriend, who by the way is pregnant, was missing; and had been presumed dead by the Navy. I was worried about you, and figured that hey having your sister around might help to bring you out of your funk and be another supportive and loving person to be around."

"She's a good kid," Danny said with a sigh as he tried to read Steve's expression. "Your sister has been nothing but nice and supportive, she's excited to become and aunt, and has been helping me clean and baby-proof your house."

Steve sighed as he looked back out the kitchen window.

"How are you doing?" Danny asked him softly as he studied his partner, recognizing the signs of exhaustion that Steve fought so valiantly to mask from the world.

"I'm fine," Steve said dismissively.

"You worried about becoming a father?" Danny ventured. "Because if you are, you are wasting your time. You, my friend, as homicidal and as cromagnum as you are at times, are a natural when it comes to hanging out and playing, yes playing with my sweet daughter Grace. And today watching you with Travis's little girl, you are a natural when it comes to caring and being protective of any person you love and feel the need to protect. When this child that you and Catherine have created is born in the next 3 in half slightly less than four months, is going to be one of the luckiest kids on earth because, he or she is going to have you as a father."

"Thanks Danny," Steve said after a moment as he offered him a look of gratitude. "Thanks for going above and beyond, with all of this and everything that has been going on…"

"We going to hug or what?" Danny said with a laugh as he pulled Steve into a hug. "I know what you're going through, and trust me you are going to be fine."

* * *

><p><em>:) Please Review!<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kokua**_

Ch. 18

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

_AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for staying faithful. Please enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Steve? Steven?" he heard a soft familiar voice say as a gentle hand accompanied it on his shoulder. "Steven sweetheart come and sit down before you fall down," Anne Parker said as she physically withdrew his hands from the soapy dishwater and pried the dish from his hands before drying them off with a towel as she led him over to the kitchen table and nodded for him to take a seat in one of the chairs.<p>

"When was the last time you slept?" she asked softly.

"Huh?" Steve said, wondering how he got from the kitchen sink where he had been washing the dishes and watching Catherine sway in the hammock with Avonlea in the shade and Danny and Mary chasing Grace around by the surf, to the kitchen chair he was currently sitting in. The party had dispersed and only the Parkers and the Williams families remained.

"Oh sweetheart," Anne said in a motherly tone as she ran a hand through Steve's hair before pouring him a glass of water. "Drink and then answer my question."

Steve took a sip of the water and then looked at the woman he viewed and loved as a second mother. "I sleep," he said. She raised an eyebrow as if to say she did not believe him. "I do, in bits and pieces…when Cath doesn't wake up screaming in terror that she is still kidnapped." Steve ran his hands through his hair and over his face. "Anne, we still don't know who is behind the kidnapping. We have not heard a peep from them since we rescued Cath and Sawyer from Molokai a month and a half ago! It is like they just disappeared and now I have to deal with the aftermath! She wakes up screaming and in tears because she can't turn her damn photographic memory off. She doesn't know where she is or if I am the good guy or the bad guy half the time!" Steve got up from the table and began to pace. "How am I supposed to protect my family if I don't know who is after them? Sure, maybe it is WoFat, but don't you think that SOB would have reared his ugly face and let me know that by now? I mean my sister is back on the island now too. Is that supposed to make things easier? Everything and everyone that I love is now back on the island, am I supposed to feel at ease about that? Or is it supposed to scare me shitless?"

Anne sat quietly allowing her surrogate son to vent his frustrations, he had come along way for the shy and cautious seventeen year old boy she had first met, but today she could see part of that young man the first time he had opened up to her a year after they had met. Her heart sympathized with the pain he was feeling and she wanted nothing more than to gather him into a hug, but she knew there would be time for that later.

"I don't know what I am doing," he said with a sigh, his hands running through his hair again before dropping at his side in surrender. "I don't know what I am doing Anne, I feel like I haven't known what I've been doing ever since Cath first went missing."

Anne rose and pulled her surrogate son into a close embrace, his face buried in the crook of her neck and she could feel his body shake as he let go of the tears and emotions he had been holding inside. She rubbed his back and made soothing sounds as she let him know that she was there for him.

_**November 23, 1998**__—__** Annapolis, Maryland; United States Naval Academy**_

"_Who's that?" Travis asked as he and Steve sat in the mess eating a late lunch after doing some last minute conditioning workouts as a break from studying for finals. Steve looked up from his physics textbook to look at his roommate and best friend of the past 4 years. _

"_Who's who?" Steve asked as he put the cap back on the highlighter he had been using to take notes with and dropped it back into his notebook. _

_Travis rolled his eyes as he waved in the direction of the tables to the left of them. "If you didn't always have your head in a book then you'd notice the group of lovely ladies who just came in and keep looking at us."_

_Steve rolled his eyes and looked over in the direction his roommate had indicated. There sat a group of young women around the ages of 19 and 20. They were pretty, Steve noted he saw a petite brunette diligently taking notes in a textbook of her own as the others at her table chatted about. The brunette looked up quickly and saw him staring and smarted him with a look of her own. Steve felt a blush warm his cheeks as he quickly flashed her a smile and ducked his head back to his physic's book._

"_I think she likes you," Travis said as he swiped Steve's unfinished plate of French fries then laughed at Steve's unintelligent grumble about the studying he had to do._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review :)<br>_


End file.
